The Monster in Reality
by PrinceHerobrine
Summary: First Story guys So don't Judge because sometimes i can get screwed up content but still enjoy the story There some rated T but don't worry about it it's just a little violence on each chapter
1. The Monster in Reality

John,his cousin,and his brother discovered new things in the 1.8 but can they survive the 2 mobs and the new boss in reality?  
Read the story about how they got this situation. Warning a little violence,comedy,language and romance in some chapters so yeah,  
So those are not 13+ leave..  
Jk hope you'll and enjoy and here goes the story.

John and Donny are brothers lived in new york

John:Man bro we always get our selves from tight situations  
Donny:Your right like last time.  
John:Last time?  
Donny: Yeah remember the exam?  
John:Oh we cheated that exam.  
Donny:I know but the last thing i need is a-  
John:Little break to play Minecraft?  
Donny:You could say 's start out an smp  
John:Yeah faster to get resources

So the two created there private before they even play,there minecrafts got updated and it was the 1.8 update.  
People all over the world wanted this to their cousins are also excited.

John:Man the 1.8 is already out  
Donny:You could say that.  
*John's Phone ranged*  
John:Hello?  
Joshua:Hey John!  
John:Joshua?  
Joshua:Yeah!So you noticed the 1.8 update?  
John:It's weird though  
Joshua:What makes you say that john?  
John: Rumour says that only notch creates an update by january,june,july and december.  
Joshua:That's not a rumour and that's really right he can't update this! It's Still the middle of summer!  
*Donny joins the call*  
Donny:What the hell is going on?!  
Joshua:Donny?  
Donny:Joshua?  
Joshua:Um...Yeah?  
Donny:For a second thought i thought it was your bro josh-

When the update was finished John,Joshua,and Donny's House's Electricity went out.

*Inside john's House*

John:What the hell?!

Suddenly,A mysterious figure approached john

John:Who the fu- AGHHH

John fell asleep

Same thing that happend to joshua and donny

When John woked up...

John:Oh god my head!What the hell just happend  
Joshua:Why are we in your house john?  
Donny:His right why are we here?

John here a noise downstairs.

John:Someone's inside!  
Donny:We should grab our g-  
Joshua:Why is out gear on the floor i hid mine!  
Donny and John:Me too!

Than the door opened It was a girl wearing a creeper jacket the three put on there gear  
and say...

All three:FREEZE!

The girl freezed and says

?:Put your weapons down please  
John:Who are you?

All three put down their weapons

John:Like i said who are you?  
Cupa:My name is Cupa,Cupa the cree-  
*Joshua and Donny pick up their weapons fast*

Donny:Leave,NOW!  
Joshua:He's Right Leave

Suddenly,John Block their ironsights

John:Whoa,Whoa,Don't you dare shoot you t-

Donny pulled the trigger and shoot at John's body his. weapon is a shotgun

Donny:JOHN!  
Joshua:Oh my god!  
Donny:no,NO,NOO!  
Joshua:Calm down Donny,Lucky i'm a pro surgeon

*Donny grabbed Joshua*

Donny:Get the bullets out of his body or i will shoot your goddamn head,NOW!  
Joshua:Alright,alright!  
Joshua:Take him to the dining room and i'll cut open his belly and yeah cupa come with us  
we're so sorry we didn't know that you'll explode john's house  
Cupa:That's ok as long as you three learned your lesson  
Donny:JOSHUA!  
Joshua:Coming!  
Joshua:Oh yeah you should go to the living room make yourself at home while me and donny try to save-  
Donny:Joshua!  
Joshua:john...Come on just go to the living room get there the hallway to the right  
Cupa:OK!

After the coincedence,Can john survive the bullets extraction?

Next chapter will be better


	2. Meeting New Friends And Enemies

After a few hours...

John:Christ! What happend?  
Cupa:Rise and shine!  
John:AHHH!Oh it's you.  
Cupa:Yup,Oh btw thanks for saving  
my life back at your room  
John:No probl-Aghhh!  
Cupa:Are you alright  
John:What the heck happend last night  
Cupa:your i don't know  
the one who's holding a shotgun  
last night  
John:His my brother,Donny  
The other guy is our cousin  
Joshua  
Cupa:Well since you blocked the-  
John:Ironsights  
Cupa:Donny accidentaly pulled the-  
John:Trigger,Now i remember  
Cupa:They also said that  
they did a "Bullet extraction"  
on you  
John:That explains my stomach hurts

*Donny opened the door*

Donny:Oh your awake  
John:Donny,can you get here for  
a second  
Donny:Sure

*walks straight to john*

Donny:What is i-

*Punches donny*

Donny:OW!what was that for?!  
John:Last Night you MORON!  
Donny:Look i was supposed to take out  
cupa and-

*Joshua enters the room*

Joshua:Oh good his awake  
John:Oh hi Josh  
Joshua:Listen about the extraction,  
you need a lot of rest mostly.  
You can't do a lot of things  
John:Like what?  
Joshua:You know workout and-  
*John's phone ranged*  
John:Hello?  
?:Welcome to hell young boy!  
John:Who's this?  
?:The new 1.8 boss i come  
from outlast the game  
with powerful fighting  
abilities here both minecraft  
and reality lived fro-

*Disabled call*

Donny:Who was that?  
Joshua:He's Right who was that?  
John:We've got a problem in  
minecraft and reality  
Cupa:What is it  
John:Remember last night,  
A Dark figurine,putted you to  
sleep and awoken to someone's house?  
All that makes sense now?  
...

*Everyone gasps*

Donny:IT CAN'T BE!  
Joshua:HE'S LOCKED IN HIS GAME VIRUS  
CELL!  
Cupa:THE PROPHECY LEGENDARY MONSTER!  
John:That's right...WALRIDER!

*John's Phone ranged again*

John:Hello?  
?:I'd like to speak  
to cupa the creeper  
John:Who's this?  
?:Cupa's best friend  
John:Cupa andr want's to  
talk to you  
Cupa:Hi andr!

*Whispers to donny and joshua*

John:Guys we need a plan to get walrider down from the count  
Donny:How?  
Joshua:Grab the gear how about that?  
John:That's stupi-

*A weird teleporting sound inside of john's room*

Cupa:Hi Andr  
Andr:Hi you know the address  
Cupa:Yeah i know  
Andr:Who are those guys?New Friends?  
Cupa:Yeah

Meanwhile at the three

John:That's the plan got it?  
Joshua and Donny:Got it  
John:Good!  
Donny:Who's That cupa  
Cupa:She's my-  
John:SHHH!everybody i hear something  
Cupa:What is it?  
?:Joshua!  
Joshua:SHIT!  
John:what is it?  
Joshua:It's them!It's Fucking them! It's-

*smacks joshua's face*

Joshua:Ow!Hey!  
?:Joshua! where the heck are you?!  
John:Who the heck are those guys joshua?  
Joshua:The Female voice is mary and the two well...  
John:You idiot! I Told you not to make another deal  
AGAIN!  
*Punches joshua's face*

Joshua:OW!  
John:Look's like their gone.  
All:Agreed  
John:I need to be sure i'm going out  
Donny:Be careful bro

When he suit up to check if  
bloody mary and the tweedles  
will he get another  
shot of bullet to his head  
or his body?

Next chapter!


	3. John's Powers

When he heads out to check the three...

Mary:Freeze,joshua  
John:I'm not joshua  
*grabbed by the tweedles*  
John:What the fu-  
*Mary's revolver clicked*  
Mary:Shh!Tweedles take him out  
Tweedledee:Let's do this brother  
Tweedledum:yeah let's do this

The two tweedles shot john to his body  
blood splattered everywhere to his body  
and then felled ...

John:...  
Tweedledee:Job's done mar-  
John:ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!  
Tweedles:What the fuck?!

A mysterious black skeleton what black  
clouds appeared to the tweedles

?:You think killing me with shotguns  
is enough to take down a halfbreed?!

Tweedledum:Brother?  
Tweedledee:Let's get out of here!

The tweedles jump through their car  
and their still being chased by the  
mysterious figurine

?:I'll kill you,you mother-

The mysterious figure killed the  
two with his sucking the soul  
and bursting the body ability

?:*Breathing heavily*

Meanwhile at john's house...

Joshua:Did you guys see that?  
All:Yeah  
Joshua:We got ourselves a problem.  
Let's chase down john.  
Donny:I'll get the gear  
two come with us  
Cupa and andr:Ok.  
Donny:Got the gear  
Joshua:Let's chase him down!

So the four people got in to donny's car  
and chased down john's tracks

Donny:JOHN!  
Joshua:Where?!  
Donny:At that crash site!  
Joshua:CHRIST!

*They've pulled a heavy break*

Donny and Joshua:JOHN!  
John:Oh hi guys!Wait,why am i  
in the middle of the road?  
Donny:No time to explain!  
Joshua:We need to get out of here now!  
Cupa:Are you hurt John?  
John:Nope.  
All:WTF?!  
John:Actually,I don't remember anything  
Donny:Christ,Everyone get in the car

As the four got john back home...

John:So let me get this straight,  
you said that i was a halfbreed?  
Joshua:Yeah.I've saw you turned into walrider  
Donny:Let me check my gear

After realizing what happend last night

Donny:SHIT!  
John:What is it?  
*Joshua looked at donny's gunfire*  
Joshua:Oh no!  
John:What?!  
Donny:Remember the gunshot?  
John:Yeah?  
Donny:I've kinda turned it into the-  
Joshua:Black darts  
John:FUCK!

Meanwhile at the back seats...

Andr:Why are with these three  
Cupa:I don't i remember was i was minding my own buisness  
then suddenly this weird thing a white light was at my cave  
Andr:What happend?  
Cupa:I entered it and now i'm at a strange house.  
I hear voices upstairs and i decided to go to the second floor.  
But when i got there,three people almost killed john,  
the that was confused what happend,Saved my life from that weapon.  
What about you?  
Andr:Same thing but i got into place called the central park  
i decided to find help but it was night i used this  
thing that well calls other people far when i hear  
your voice in that thing someone replied i'd ask him a question  
to know where cupa then you started talking to me and-

Donny:Welp,Here we are  
John:Finally!Thanks for saying me those things  
guys now i remember.  
Joshua and donny:Your welcome  
Joshua:Oh and john?  
John:Yes?  
Joshua:Can you come here for i second?  
John:Sure.*Walks straight to joshua*  
What is i- OOOWWW!  
Joshua:There a blood sample  
*Punches joshua*  
Joshua:OW!  
John:You crazy little idiot!OW!  
Joshua:Hey i need your blood sample if your  
going to be a fable or not.  
*Cupa's stomach grumbles*  
Cupa:I'm hungry  
John:Go to my house.I still have alot more  
food inside.  
Cupa:Ok!  
John:what about you andr?  
Andr:Nah,I'll just go to donny's house  
John:Suit yourself  
Joshua:I'm going home  
John:Walking?  
Joshua:No,Teleporting  
John:Oh yeah your invention  
Joshua:Yea see ya la-  
John:OW!  
Joshua:What is it?  
John:ARGGH!*Passes out*  
Donny:John!What's happend to him?  
Joshua:The black darts  
Donny:Shit.  
Joshua:Get him to my house i'll figure this out.  
Donny:You hold him  
Joshua:Wha-

Joshua:Alright!See ya.  
Cupa:What are we going to do  
Donny:I'll cook dinner  
Cupa:Really?  
come with us i bet your starving  
Andr:Now that you mentioned it yeah

*Meanwhile in John's head*

John:What the hell happend  
?:Hi there!  
John:Who said that?

What mysteries lies upon john's head is it a friend or foe?

Next Chapter!


	4. Immortality

?:Hi John.  
John:Who is this?  
?:Your body.  
John:Seriously,who the heck  
are you?  
Jack:Your me  
Jack.  
John:Your the one that  
keeps me from dieng?  
-

*As john wokes up*

John:Arggh!My am i?  
Joshua:At my place.  
John:What happend last night?  
Joshua:You kinda pass out  
while your going to your house  
John:O..k..  
Joshua:Anyway your blood samples  
told me that your not mortal no  
more.  
John:Then i'm immortal?  
yea also-

Meanwhile at john's house

Donny:Man no wonder john's house  
is pretty boss  
might be friends with him.  
As he was snooping around john's house  
he was blocked by cupa's door

Cupa:Morning,Donny!  
Donny:Morning.  
Cupa:What's wrong?  
Donny:It's about last night,  
I'm worried about john.  
Cupa:Me too  
*Donny's phone ranged*  
Donny:Hello?  
John:Hi Donny!  
Donny:Christ thank goodness  
your you gonna be  
alright?  
,joshua said  
that my blood sample was  
combined with that black  
darts that you have.  
Donny:So?  
John:So i'm immortal!  
Donny:Immortal that's pretty-  
WHAT?!That's impossible!  
John:That's what i said  
inside my mind.  
Donny:I'm coming to pick you up  
right after i feed the girls  
John:Ok see ya bro!  
Donny:Later.  
*Disables call*  
Cupa:So is he gonna  
be alright?  
Donny:...  
Cupa:Donny?  
Donny:I..I need to cook breakfast now  
Cupa:You feelin' alri-  
Donny:I'M FINE!  
Cupa:...  
Donny:Sorry i..gotta go  
*Andr pulls cupa into her room*  
Cupa:What the-  
Andr:SHH!  
Cupa:...  
Andr:Why are you worried of John?  
Cupa:Like i said before,I owe  
him one  
Andr:Your in love with him(2x)  
Cupa:Stop it*blushes*  
Andr:You love him alright?  
Cupa:NO!We're just friends ok?!  
Andr:Calm down,Alright?Geez.  
Cupa:Look he only happens  
to be my friend who's  
definetly a boy  
just having an  
excuse  
Cupa:No i'm not*blushes*  
Donny:Girls!Breakfast!

As the two got downstairs,Cupa was  
blushing while going downstairs

Meanwhile at joshua's house  
and inside john's mind...

John:So i need to meditate  
to keep you from getting away  
from my blood?  
Jack:Exactly!After all i've  
fused with your blood  
John:Yeah,like last night.  
Joshua:John?  
John:...  
Joshua:John?  
John:...  
Joshua:JOHN!  
John:What?who?where?Huh?  
Joshua:Dude why're you staring at the wall  
John:Oh i was just seeing what this symbol  
is this symbol?  
Joshua:Dad's secret gear  
John:I thought uncle Pete  
said he'd  
Joshua:Yeah he said that  
to your to us,  
he said he'd keep it in  
his underground lab,which  
i already told you it's here.  
John:But where's the key?  
Joshua:You're the key.  
John:Say what now?  
Joshua:Your the only one  
who could open this  
with the powers of  
walrider.  
John:That makes more sen-  
*Doorbell ranged*  
Joshua:Shit!Who's that?  
John:Where?  
Joshua:Oh it's just donny.  
John:Ok.I'm going back to  
my crib see ya!  
Joshua:Ok see ya!

As he left at the underground lab...

Donny:*Hugs john*  
John:*Same thing*  
Donny:Glad your immortal  
John:Yeah.  
Donny:Shit!It's going to rain  
Get in the car.  
John:Ok

As the two left joshua's house...

Donny:Finally where here  
John:Yeah  
Cupa:John!  
*As lightning almost strucks cupa*  
John:Cupa!NO!*Being electrified By the  
lightning*  
John:AGGGGGHHHHHH!  
Donny and Cupa:JOHN!

While john's being electrified,  
will he survive the lightning  
struck,or will he become mortal  
again?

Next Chapter!


	5. The Incident

John:AGGGGHHHH!  
Jack:Don't Scream!Your Immortal Control IT!  
John:I'M TRYING GOD DAMMIT AGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
Donny and Cupa:JOHN!  
Andr:What's happen-WHOA!  
John:AGGGHHHHHH!*Electrfying stops*  
*Heavy breathing*  
Donny:JOHN!  
Cupa:*sobs*  
John:What?  
Donny:John!*Hugs John*  
John*Same thing*Man i controlled the lightning!  
All:WHAT?!  
John:Yeah for some reason my blood fight the lightning!  
Now i can control it

Donny:That's weird!  
*As the storm stops*  
John:Man i wish i can use lightning as weapon like i point this to that car over there and boom*Strucks Lightning to the car from his hands*  
WHOA!  
Donny:What the fuck?!  
?:MY CAR!*Crashes*  
John:Christ!  
.AWESOME!  
John:You mean by strucking lightning from the car?  
Donny:Yeah!  
John:Wonder if i can *Positions himself that he pretends that he had a sword and shield Lightning formed what he just had in his postion*  
COOL!I've always wanted to that

Cupa:*Hugs John*  
John:Umm...Cupa?  
Cupa:Yeah?  
John:Nevermind.  
Cupa:Thanks for saving my life twice

Andr:Ok,ok break it up you two.  
Cupa:*Let's go of john*  
John:...*Blushes*  
Cupa:...*Blushes*  
Donny:Let's just head back inside

John:Ok

Cupa:Alright

John:Man i wonder if i can-  
stop,Alright?!  
John:Please just last one Ok?  
Donny:Fine!what is it your going to-ARRRGGGGHHHHH!  
John:Christ!I can!But can it?  
Donny:Wow!That shocked my head!  
Your going to pay for that *Points at cupa rather then John*  
John:No!*Runs and blocks The lightning with the lightning shield*  
Donny:Christ!I have it too!  
John:Alright. Let's go in!  
Donny:Yeah i'm tired.  
Cupa and andr:We're Hungry John and Donny:I'll cook

*John stares at donny and same thing with donny*  
John and Donny:We mean we'll cook

Andr:Man for some reason,  
you guys are like brothers.  
John and Donny:...We are brothers.  
makes more sense

Cupa:Anyways Let's get in it's getting cold out now.  
John:Here use my sweater for a while

Cupa:Thanks and thanks for saving my life for 3x

John:As long as i can help

After the coincedence,  
the 5 where now inside the house. But can cupa and john be ever going to be couples?

Next chapter!


	6. Memories

When they got inside...

John:Woah,what a night  
*knocks on John's room door*  
John:Coming!  
*Opens it*  
John: Yes?Oh hi cupa  
Cupa: Hi. May i come in?  
John: Sure.

As she enters the room...

Cupa: Nice room  
John: Thanks.  
Cupa: I wanted to ask you something  
John: What is it?  
Cupa: Do you-

As Donny enters the room...

Donny: John we-What are you guys doing?  
John and Cupa: Nothing  
*Grabs john*  
John: Woah hey what the-  
Donny: Please excuse us  
Cupa: Umm,Ok?

*Andr teleported to the room*

Andr:You we're so close  
to telling him  
Cupa:Yeah i know  
Andr:Look just tell him  
to hang out by tomorrow.  
Maybe he'll accept it  
Cupa:Sure hope so.

Meanwhile at Donny's room...

John: Ow!Hey easy with the hands  
Furious George  
Donny: What the heck we're you two  
doing?  
John: She was just telling  
me something.  
Donny: That's it?  
John: I think so

*Let's go of john*

John: Argh!My neck!  
Donny: Sorry.  
John: What is it that you  
want to talk about  
when you barged in my room?  
Donny: Oh yeah,Joshua made a  
new invention it's called  
the flying belt  
John: What does it do?  
Donny: It makes you fly that's it

While the two we're talking  
Cupa heard all of it  
she did not barged in like  
Donny did

John: What's the point of using  
a belt that can makes us fly  
useful for?Joshua already know  
that i can fly due to the black  
blood cells inside of me.  
Donny: I know but it's for the four of us.  
John:Four  
Donny: Me,Cupa,Andr and Joshua  
John: Oh yeah  
Donny: That's only it that i could say  
John: Let's go to the kitchen we need  
to cook for the girls  
Donny: Yeah they can't cook  
themselves you know

As John opened the door...

Cupa: AAAHHH*Catched by john*  
John: What the heck?You ok?*Blushes  
Cupa: Yeah i'm fine*Blushes*  
Donny: Awkward  
John: Get up  
Cupa: *Has gotten up*  
John: Seriously?!  
Donny: What probl-  
*Slaps with a glove*  
Donny: OW!  
John: Don't you dare say that troll word  
Donny: My bad  
John: Cupa go get andr and you two get to the dining room  
Cupa: Ok  
Donny: Lucky we're fast and-  
John: Brilliant cookers  
*John's phone ranged*  
John: Hello?  
Joshua: Guys we got oursleves an incident  
John: What is it?  
Joshua: One of dad's creation escaped  
from their-GOD DAMMIT STAY DOWN I SAY  
John: Need any help  
Joshua: Nah.I just called to see how  
are things doing with the two of you.  
John: Who?Me and Donny?  
Joshua: Yes and no.  
John: What do you mean  
"Yes and no"?  
Joshua: Yes because of the first one  
is you no because it's not donny,  
It's cupa  
John: Cupa?  
Joshua: Yeah,you know you and  
cupa sitting in a tree:  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
John: Knock it off!*blushes*  
Joshua:Seriously though  
you guys are like couples  
holding their hands together  
on a sunrise beach  
John: AM NOT YOU HEAR ME!*blushes*  
Joshua: Are too  
John: You know what i don't think  
i can hear you anymore  
Joshua: What do you mean?  
John: We're breaking up we're-

*Disables call*

Joshua: Weird  
John: You asshole  
Donny: What was that all about  
John: He thinks that-  
Cupa: Guys!I can't get Andr go up to the dining  
room  
John: WHAT?!  
Donny :Is she at the basement?  
Cupa: Basement?  
Donny: You know an extra floor to the floor  
Cupa: Yeah.  
John and Donny: SHIT!

*Runs to the basement*

John: Andr?  
Andr: Yes?What is it?  
John: What are you staring at?  
Andr: That door overthere  
Donny: I think we need to keep you away from getting you  
inside their so how about we-*Andr teleports inside*NO!  
Andr: There is all these things.  
*Cupa enters the basement*  
Cupa: What's taking you guys so-Woah!  
John: Pops still kept our old stuff  
Donny: Than that means-

*The two searched everywhere until John found  
what they have*

John: Found it  
Donny: Yes Mom and Dad's memories  
Cupa and Andr: your childhood stuff?  
John and Donny:No Mom and Dad's

What's inside the box full of memories  
of their parents past,will it be  
Treasure or will it be lies about  
the stories that their mom and dad  
told in their childhoods?

Next Chapter!


	7. Mom and Dad's Past

They've put their memories in the  
living room and check their pops  
past...

John:Here is pops in the  
battle between medievel men?  
Donny:He lied about him not  
at the war when we we're ten  
John:I'm going to cook for the girls  
yell at me if there's something  
a bit weird  
Donny:No i'll help  
John:Two is better than one they say  
Donny:You could say that

So the two cook dinner and it's already 7:30 p.m

Meanwhile at the living room...

Andr:Why can't you just ask him  
Cupa:He'll not accept it  
Andr:Look by tomorrow morning  
Just ask him and that's it  
Cupa:I'll try then  
John:Dinner is-  
Donny:Served!

After they eat dinner

John:Want to keep looking  
in the box?  
Donny:Yeah  
Cupa:Can i see your past?  
John:It's our mom and dad's.  
But ok.  
Cupa:Do you want hang out  
by the beach tomorrow?  
John:What are we going  
to do there  
Cupa:Watching the sunrise  
John:That's kinda-  
Cupa:Romantic  
John:Yeah.  
Donny:Hate to break up  
your conversation,but we  
got ourselves a little  
weird situation  
John:If it's about us,  
it's not that weird  
Donny:No.I meant mom and  
dad's. This was the  
photo of them in 1986  
John:But today's 2003  
What the fuck?!  
Donny:Man mom and dad are-  
John:Pretty good liars

*Donny and John closes the box*

John:That's all the memories  
we s-  
Cupa:Hey a tape!  
Donny:That wasn't there before!  
John:It's mom and dad's farwell tape  
Donny:How'd you-  
John:Label  
's watch it

As the video starts...

Lily:Hi there sons  
Sonny:We wanted to  
tell this but  
we're going to  
china to visit  
your mom's sister. Donny

you should protect  
your brother while  
we're away because  
Once we die in  
an accident,you  
must protect him  
Sonny:We love you John  
And  
Joshua will be your new brother  
We talked to my brother  
and sister in law agreed once  
they also died.  
Lily and Sonny:We love you our  
sons and son in law.*Mwah*

After the video stopped...

Donny:They passed away  
John:Joshua must've known this  
Cupa:My god...  
Donny:Let's just forget  
the whole thing and sleep  
John:Yeah.I'm getting tired  
from searching our parent's past  
Cupa:I'm going up now  
John:Me too.  
Donny:I'll just sleep here on the couch  
night bro  
John:Same thing goes to you  
Night cupa  
Cupa:Night!

As the three go to bed  
Will the two ever get  
themselves couples?

Next Chapter!


	8. John's New Girlfriend

At 5:00 a.m...

Cupa: Morning,John!  
John: ...  
Cupa: John?  
John: Wha?  
Cupa: Remember what i said last night?  
John: Alright,Alright i'm up.  
Cupa: So how do we get to the beach?  
John: Either use a car or motorbike

Andr: PSST! Don't make a sound. Come here.  
Cupa: I'll be right back.  
John: umm,ok?

As she left the room...

Andr: You ready to say it to him?  
Cupa: Yeah. I'm ready

Andr: Good luck!  
Cupa: Thanks! I'll be sure to tell him.  
John: Tell me what?  
Cupa: Tell! you to go to the beach with me

John: O..K..  
Donny: Awkward.  
John: Again?!  
Donny: Sorry bro i just can't help it. Why are you up so early,anyway?  
John: Just taking Cupa and i to the beach.  
Donny: For a Swim?!  
John: No. To watch the sunrise

Cupa: He's right.  
John: You ready Cupa?  
Cupa: Yeah i'm ready.  
John: Then let's go

As the two got out, he took his car and they went to the beach.

John: The beach.  
Cupa: Beautiful.  
John: So you wanna talk about something?  
Cupa: Like what?  
John: Last night.  
Cupa: Yeah. What is it with you and your brother with your mom and dad's past?  
John: Long story.  
Cupa: Can i ask you something?  
John: Yes. What is it?  
Cupa: *Lies down at john's lap

John: Cupa? You Sleepy?  
Cupa: No. I just wanted to lay down on someone's lap.  
John: Ok? What is it your going to ask me?  
Cupa: Do you...Like me?  
John: What?  
Cupa: Since you saved my life three times, do you like me?  
John: As a friend, Yes. What is it that your trying to say to me?  
Cupa and John: Will you be my-  
John: You go first.  
Cupa: Ok. Will you be my boyfriend?  
John: That's-*blushes* The same reason why i wanted to get here.  
Cupa: Really?*Blushes*  
John: Yes.*Hugs cupa*  
Cupa:*Same thing*

As they hugged, they bend their lips close to each other.  
There very own first kiss

Cupa: *Blushes*  
John: *Blushes* Want to go back home?  
Cupa: *Blushes* Yeah.

Meanwhile at John's house...

Andr: I hope the two could get along.  
Donny: You could say that.  
Andr: So what now?  
Donny: I think i should call Joshua.  
Andr: For what?  
Donny: Telling him what happend last night

Meanwhile at Joshua's house...

Joshua: The final touch to my new security guard.  
And...There. Oliver do as i command.  
Oliver: Yes,Master.  
Joshua: I order you to patrol the entire house for any weird household activity.  
And when i say the entire house, I mean inside and outside.  
Oliver: Yes,sir.  
*Joshua's phone ranged*  
Joshua: Hello?  
Donny: Hi Josh!  
Joshua: Donny. You'll never believe what i just built.  
Donny: Let me guess. A robot guard.  
Joshua: He's actually a bear but yeah.  
Donny: Anyway. I need to tell you the good news.  
Joshua: What is it?

As Donny explains everything...

John: Here we are back at home.  
Cupa: Thanks.  
John: For what?  
Cupa: For telling that you we're going to tell me that you wanted me as a girlfriend. Why didn't you said so sooner?  
John: I thought you might say no.  
Cupa: How would i say no to you? I love you.  
John: I love you too.  
Andr: Oh your here!  
Donny: Good! Hey John can you come to my room for a sec?  
John: Sure.

As John and Donny left...

Andr: How'd it go?  
Cupa: Good.  
Andr: Did he say yes?  
Cupa: Yup.  
Andr: Congrats. You have now protection.  
John: Protection from what?  
Andr: The gig is up.  
John: What Gig?! What's going on?!  
Donny: Calm down, John and-  
John: "Calm down?" I am CALM! You calm down!  
Donny: You wouldn't want to spoil your secret to them, aren't you?  
Cupa: What "Secret"?  
John: *Calms down* Look i was-  
Donny: Infected with demonic spells.  
Cupa and Andr: What?!

What demonic spells does donny mean?  
Could it be bad, or good?

Next Chapter!


	9. A New Protector

Meanwhile in john's head...

?: Who are you?! What are you doing in his head?!  
Jack: I'm Jack. Jack the walrider.  
Jake: I'm Jake. John's First fighting machine in his childhood.  
Jack: What'd you mean by that?  
John: He was the first one who saved me from my heart attack in my childhood.  
Jack: You mean-  
Jake: Yup. I was the first one who fused with his blood cells.  
?: Then i'm the third one.  
Jack and Jake: Who said that?  
John: Lord Poseidon?  
Poseidon: How'd you-  
John: Are you the one who strucked me with lightning?  
Poseidon: Since you controlled it, Yeah.  
Jack: I protected him.  
Jake: No It was ME!  
Jack: No ME!  
John: Calm down you guys Jack and Jake: Shut up John!

Meanwhile in John's house...

Donny: John?  
John: ...  
Donny: JOHN?  
John: ...  
Donny: JOHN!  
John: *Blinks* What? Where am i?  
Donny: At my room. You passed out while we we're talking about your demonic curse.  
John: Oh.

*Cupa entered the room*

Cupa: Oh thank goodness! He's ok!  
John: Hi Cupa!  
Cupa: Hi Hon.  
John: What'd you just call me?  
Cupa: Nothing.*Blushes*  
John: Anyway what time is it?  
Donny: It's nine P.M.  
John: You'd feed the girls?  
Cupa: Yup! And he's a good cook!  
Donny: Thanks!  
John: I should get to my-AGGGGHHHHH!  
Donny and Cupa: John! What's wrong?!  
John: AGGGHHHHH!

As he keeps screaming, two hands got out from his body

Jack: THATS! IT! I'M OUT!

As Jack got out, so as Jake

Jake: HEY I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU

Leaving poseidon only in his body

John: ARRRRGGGGHHHH! *Passes out*

John and Jake: We're FREE!

As john passes out, his two friends inside his body have broken free, except Poseidon.  
Will he be still immortal with Poseidon's Powers?

NEXT CHAPTER! I know it's short but i'm a bit in a rush so yeah.


	10. John's Blood Fusers

As John wakes up at his room...

John: Not again!  
Jack: You could say that.  
John: Great! Now i'm in my Fucking mind again!

As Donny and Cupa enters the room...

Donny: Thank goodness your ok!  
Cupa: John!  
John: Cupa!*Hugs her*  
Cupa: *Same thing* Who are these guys that pop out of your body?  
John: These guys are the reason i'm immortal.  
Poseidon got lefted inside my body so his my new protector.  
Donny: God of water?!  
John: Dunno why.  
Anyways meet the guys. The first one is Jack the walrider.  
Jack: Sup!  
John: The other is Jake the demonic curse thing that you guys said.  
Jake: Hi!  
John: Alright one of you has to go to my body back for an extra protection.  
Sorry Jake, i can't live with you anymore so i'll have to pick jack.  
Jake: That's ok! Since you picked him, I'm no longer a demon. I'm now a human!  
Jack: Thanks for picking me. I can't live my life without a host.  
John: Well at least i picked y-  
Cupa: *Kisses john at the cheek*  
John: *Blushes* Why'd you do that?  
Cupa: *Blushes* I'm your girlfriend remember?  
John: Oh yeah.  
Donny: WHAT?! *Grabs John*  
John: Hey NOT AGAIN!

*Jack blocked the door*

Donny: Get out of the way asshole!  
Jack: I'm not leaving until John and i are fused together again!  
Donny: *Punches jack*  
Jack: Is that all you got?  
Donny: Yeah. So?

As Jack got punched he transforms to walrider.

Walrider: This. Is the reason. Why. I. Don't. Get. PUNCHED!*Picked up Donny*  
Donny: OH JESUS I'M SORRY I'M SOR-  
Walrider: *Hard throws Donny in the wall*  
Donny: *Thuds* *Coughs blood*

As Andr heard the loud thud she enters John's Room...

Andr: What was th- DONNY!  
John: DONNY! *sobs*  
Donny: Call...Joshua...Get...Him...Here...Quick.  
Walrider: *Heavy breathing* *Transforming back to Jack*  
Jack: *Passes out*

As John calls Joshua, he was busy trying to complete he's tower of cards.  
But...

Joshua: Almost done. One...More...Pie-  
*Joshua's phone ranged*  
Joshua: AGGGHHHH! *Fells down the ladder and all of the cards fall too*  
GOD DAMMIT!*Answers phone* WHAT?!  
John: Joshua?  
Joshua: Oh hey. What's up?  
John: NO TIME GET HERE QUICK! BRING YOUR MEDKIT AND OTHER THINGS THAT CAN HEAL SOMEONE!  
Joshua: Wait, Why?  
John: DONNY'S INJURED GOD DAMMIT!  
Joshua: SHIT! Ok i'll be there in 10 seconds *Disables call*

As he gather all the equipment he needs, he also grab his teleportaion device and used to go to John's house

John: WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!  
Joshua: Here i am! Now what's the pro- Woah! two?!  
John: No time HEAL THEM!  
Joshua: Put Donny inside his room and put him on his bed. I'll do something to know what the fuck just happend.  
While the other one-

As Jack wokes up...

Jack: Don't you dare operate me!  
Joshua: Nevermind than. I'm Joshua. John and Donny's Brother in law.  
Jack: I'm Jack the walrider.  
Joshua: Are you serious?!  
Jack: Do you want me to demonstrate?!  
Joshua: NO! no that's fine. Anyways put him on his room John.  
John: Got it. *John picks Donny up* Don't worry Donny you're gonna be ok.  
Donny: Tell...Jack...I'm...Sorry...  
Jack: You don't have to. I should be the one to be sorry.  
Donny: Alright...

As John runs him back to Donny's room...

Donny: Sorry i...grabbed you...bro...  
John: That's ok.  
Donny: Bro?  
John: Yeah?  
Donny: Is it...Just me...or...are you *coughs*...That strong?  
John: Must be Poseidon inside of me.

As John placed him to his bed...

John: Your gonna be ok.  
Donny: Bro...Your eyes...Their Blue...  
John: WHAT?!

As Joshua enters the room...

Joshua: Good! Good. Now leave th- Seriously why are your eyes blue? It was brown a couple of seconds ago.

John: Must be Poseidon

Joshua: GOD OF WATER?!

John: That's what Donny said.

As Andr enters the room...

Andr: Is he gonna be ok?  
Joshua: You two get out of the room. I'll try to heal him.  
John: You heard him Andr let's get out.  
Andr: I wanted to know if he's gonna be ok.  
Joshua: He'll be fine if i know what's going on inside of him or something

John: Let's just go. This might get ugly.  
Joshua: You could say that.

As they left the room while Joshua's working...

*John's Phone ranged*

John: Hello?  
Walrider: Looks like your time left now is only 2 years and 5 months.  
John: Man you keep switching Dates.  
Walrider: I just wanted to get things more interesting.  
John: Fine. 2 years left.  
Walrider: Yup. And 5 months

John: See ya.

*John disables call*

Andr: Who was that?  
John: Walrider.  
Jack: What is it?  
John: Oh not you. The other walrider.  
Jack: In minecraft?  
John: In Joshua's,Donny's and My computer? Yes.  
Andr: Man I'm hungry.  
Jack: Let's fuse back John.  
John: I'd better cook first.  
Jack: Now that you mention it, I do feel hungry.  
John: Then Let's go.

Meanwhile in Donny's room, As Joshua opens Donny's body...

Joshua: OH NO! NOT YOU TOO!

Donny did not heard what he said. What Do you think might happen to Donny?  
Is he also infected with something?

NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. A new Walrider

After the extraction...

Joshua: I should get a blood sample to see if it's the same.  
*Grabs a syringe and use it to Donny's arm* There. A blood sample.*Joshua got's out of Donny's room*

(Before reading this, The time was actually 5 a.m in the morning) Meanwhile at John's room...

John: ZZZ *Knocks on door*  
John: Who is it?  
Joshua: It's me John.  
*Opens the door*  
John: What is it?  
Joshua: I've got some bad news about Donny.  
John: Is he dead?!  
Joshua: No. He's fine but his infected with the same thing that happend to you.  
John: The black darts? He wasn't shot with it.  
Joshua: Well then that case. *Shows syringe* What do you explain this?!  
John: It's just black blood. S- WAIT. BLACK BLOOD?!  
Joshua: Exactly. What just happend to him?  
John: Donny pissed Jack off so he turn himself to the Walrider, Grabs Donny and throws him at the wall. That's it.  
Joshua: I...Better get home.  
John: You sleepy?  
Joshua: Nah. I need to study this black blood if it's the same effect with the black darts.  
John: Ok.  
Joshua: Also-

*Andr passes by*

Andr: What are you guys talking about?  
*Joshua turns around*  
Joshua: We're talking about Donny and h-  
Andr: Is he DEAD?!  
Joshua: That's what he said. And no he's not. He's still unknown for his results. His going to be ok though.  
Andr: Thank goodness.

*Jack passes by*

Jack: What the heck is going on?  
Joshua: Jack can i talk to you.  
Jack: Sure.  
*Joshua as he walk straight forward to the guests room with Jack*  
Jack: What is it?  
Joshua: Do you recognize this black blood?  
Jack: That's...*Examinines blood* MY BROTHERS BLOOD! Where'd you get that?  
Joshua: From Donny's body. Why?  
Jack: SHIT! *Has gotten out of the guests room*  
Joshua: *Shouts* Hey where you going?  
Jack: TO DONNY'S ROOM!  
Joshua: WHY?  
Jack: Because my brother is inside of Donny's body.  
Joshua: WHAT?!

*Jack runs to Donny's door and bust it open and Donny wokes up from that sound*

Donny: WHAT THE?!*Grabbed by Jack*  
Jack: Sorry Donny. I need my brother out of your body. It's going to hurt.  
Donny: What are you going t- *Jack uses his arm to break in Donny's body* ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!  
Jack: I GOT YOUR HAND BROTHER!  
?: JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!

*Jack Pulls his brother out of Donny's body and Donny collapse there at his bed*

As Donny's Scream reach the entire house...

John: DONNY!  
Joshua: NOT AGAIN!  
Andr: NOOOO!  
Joshua: I'm going to heal him again if i can.  
John and Andr: JUST HEAL HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!  
Joshua: Ok ok.  
Jack: You ok bro?  
?: Yeah i'm fine as long as i don't go in to his body again.  
John: Let's meet him outside of Donny's room. ok?  
Jack: Alright.  
Joshua: While i'll heal him again.

As they left, Joshua will heal him again.

Meanwhile in Donny's head...

Donny: That asshole took him

?: Who?  
Donny: Jack. What can i do Zeus?  
Zeus: Just once you get patched up, tell John that you need a fight practice with the electric powers that Poseidon has inside of him.

Meanwhile in John's head...

John: What do i do now?  
Poseidon: I suggest you should have a fight practice with Donny and with the electric powers that i gave you.  
John: Ok. Wait i should tell him that?  
Poseidon: Yeah.

Will Donny ever get patched up and have a fight practice with John?

NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Jack's Brother

Meanwhile at the living room...

John: Let me guess this straight, you guys are brothers?  
Jack and ?: Yeah.  
John: And his name is what?  
Mark: Mark. The second walrider.  
John: Second?  
Jack: Meaning second born walrider.  
Mark: I was born in-

Meanwhile at Donny's room...

Joshua: There finally no more bleeding.  
Donny: Thanks. Why'd he do it?  
Joshua: Do what?  
Donny: Use his arm to grab someone inside of me?  
Joshua: He wants his brother out of your body so we let him get his brother.  
Donny: That explains why my stomach still hurts.

Back to the living room...

John: Mount Massive Asylum?  
Jack: Yeah. Me and Mark where born their until-  
Mark: The incident happend.  
Andr: What incident?  
Jack: We have gotten out of 's nightmares by mistake and-  
*John's Phone ranged*  
John: Hello?  
?: John?  
John: Who's this and how'd you know my name?  
?: It's one of your cousins.  
John: Which Graham?  
?: No. It's me the one in that truck incident.  
John: COUSIN PYRO?!  
Pyro: Yup!  
John: How'd you not died from that accident?  
Pyro: Remember i'm immortal and i have powers?  
John: Oh yeah. Me and Donny have powers too now.  
Pyro: Woah! Really?!  
John: Yeah. Can you try to get back to my place?  
Pyro: I still have my teleportation with me, So yeah.  
John: Just get back to my place ok?  
*Disables call*  
John: Hello? Pyro?  
Pyro: I'm right behind you John.  
John: *Jumps out* WOAH!. Oh man. Dude stop getting me scared from behind gosh darn it!  
Pyro: That's why i like you cousin.  
*Donny has gotten downstairs to see what that shouting was*  
Donny: What the heck was th- PYRO?!  
Pyro: Well Donny. It seems you've changed.  
Donny: How'd you not died from the incident?  
Pyro: Immortality.  
Donny: I forgot.  
*Joshua got down stairs too and heard everything*  
Joshua: Hi Pyro.  
Pyro: Wait. Aren't you surprised that i'm still alive?  
Joshua: Heard everything.  
*Cupa got downstairs*  
Cupa: Morning everyone!  
All except Pyro: Morning.  
Cupa: Who's that?  
John: His name is Pyromancer A.K.A Pyro.  
Cupa: Pyro? I think your face is a bit familiar.  
Pyro: Wait you too.  
*As they examinine closer*  
Cupa and Pyro: *Gasps* How'd you-  
Cupa: You first.  
Pyro: Ok. HOW'D YOU NOT GOT KILLED FROM THE FIRE?!  
Cupa: Cause a Water attribute person saved me from the fire.  
How'd you not died from that attack?!  
Pyro: Simple. I switched with my clone. This is the real me.  
?: You could say that again.  
Cupa: Who are you?  
Pyro: SIS?!  
?: BRO?!  
*Hugs but...*  
Pyro: GOD IT BURNS!  
?: Sorry! Sorry.  
John: Wait a minute. COUSIN AQUA?!  
Aqua: Yup! Pyro. How'd you-  
Pyro: Immortality.  
Aqua: Same thing.  
Pyro: I'm glad to see you alive.  
Aqua: Me too bro *Hugs but...*  
Pyro: HEY DON'T! JUST DON'T. You forget that i'll die from water.  
Aqua: Forgot sorry.  
Who are your friends John?  
John: This is Cupa the creeper.  
Cupa: Hi!  
Aqua: The mob from minecraft?  
John: Yup. Also this is Andr the enderwoman.  
Andr: H-Hi.  
Aqua: Another one?  
John: Yeah. Anyway this guys are the walrider brothers. That one's Jack.  
Jack: Sup.  
John: And the other one is Mark.  
Mark: Hi.  
Cupa: Your face is a little familiar aqua.  
Aqua: You too.  
*Examinines closer*  
Cupa: *Gasps* Are you the one that saved me?!  
Aqua: Yeah. I need a little helping hand than i abandoned and erased your memory from the fire attack and-  
*Meanwhile at the two lightning brothers...(I know i said lightning cause they had the powers of poseidon and zeus)  
John: Hey Donny. I need to tell you something.  
Donny: Me too John. You go first.  
John: Alright. Do you want to train with me with your lightning powers that i gaved you?  
Donny: That's the same thing i wanted to tell you.  
Where should we train?  
John: At my giant underground arena.  
Donny: Are you rich?! Cause you have a lot of fancy stuff John: You could say that.  
*Back to the the guys...*  
Cupa: So...My parents.  
Aqua: They didn't make it.  
Pyro: Thanks to me...I was drunk alright! I lost everything so i've got drunk.  
Until lightning strike to me. Zeus ordered me to get John and Donny to train for the ambush of The walrider's minions.  
Jack and Mark: Our Minions?!  
Pyro: NO! Not you two. Hey wait a minute...Where's John and Donny?  
Cupa: JOHN!  
*Meanwhile at the underground arena...*  
John: *Breathes heavily*  
Donny: *Same thing* Your pretty good.  
John: You too.  
*John's Phone ranged*  
Donny: Do you always keep your phone in your pocket?  
John: No. I have one at the side of my ear. It's called an earphone thing.  
Donny: Answer it. See if it's any good.  
*John answers it*  
John: Hello?  
Pyro: Where are you John?  
John: At my underground arena.  
Pyro: That old thing?  
John: Yeah. Now it's filled with ruins.  
Pyro: SWWEEET! Now i can pratice fire training.  
John: Flames? I don't think that's a good idea.  
Pyro: What makes you say that?  
John: Remember that accident?  
*Flashback*  
Pyro: I'm gonna finish you off John!  
John: This armor that Joshua gave me is flame proof. You can't Defeat ME!  
Pyro: How's this for flame proof.*Raises both of his hands in the air to summon a nuke flame*  
Take this, Spawn of SATAN!.*Throws it* *Explosion*  
*Breathes Heavily* *Passes out*  
John: PYRO!  
*Back to reality*  
Pyro: Well. Not this time. I won't use that power no more.  
John: Well just get down here then. Also bring the guys with you and aqua too.  
Pyro: Alright. Bye. *Disables call*  
I Know where they are.  
All: Where?  
Pyro: At the underground arena.  
Aqua: That Old thing?  
Cupa: What is this "Underground arena"?  
Aqua: It's a Colosseum which was been sunken-  
Pyro: By the power of the gods. And Mabaelmok. The end of the arena.  
Aqua: It happend once in Atlantis. Now it happend to the Colosseum.  
Mark: Woah! I gotta see that arena.  
Jack: Wait. Are their seats?  
Pyro: Yup. For viewers that is.  
Andr: Wherever it's located, I wanna see!  
Cupa: Me too!  
Pyro: It's under the basement.  
Andr: Last one's a rotten egg!  
*Meanwhile at near at John's House...*  
?:Hmm... They don't look tough dad.  
Herobrine: Oh Patience. I sent you to this realm to spy on them. Not to goof around.  
?: I'm not dad.  
Herobrine: Good. Now. Your job is to keep looking until Walrider completes his plan,Son. Your the only hope for my kingdom.  
My little prince of destruction.  
?: Why'd you even pick me?  
Herobrine: Jeff, my son, Your the only one who has the ability to see walls. That's why i need you.  
Jeff: Speaking of which, Who's that at the background?  
Herobrine: Just my Brother. The Endermaster.(I know it's not notch but hey i'm writing someone else for fun!)  
Jeff: Uncle Eddy? Didn't you say that he was assinated?  
Herobrine: I lied son. He did not died from that. They just broke his crystal. But he still lives in the end. Look you either quit and go and visit to the end or bust down that door and kill the mobs.  
Jeff: I'd pick number 2 on that.  
Herobrine: Good Luck son. You need it.  
Jeff: You thought me all four elements. What could happen?

Will the plan of walrider will ever succeds?

NEXT CHAPTER!(Sorry for the late update and this is my first long chapter i've ever created!)


	13. The Fight

(Before reading this, This chapter is pretty much the violent chapter alright? so prepare to read right about now)

*Jeff bust down John's door and John heard it so andr teleported everyone back to the surface*

John: What the?!  
Jeff: John. I've been spying you. Now let me tell you what i need. You surrender the two mobs to me and i'll let you guys live.  
John: Over my Dead body.  
Donny: I'm with him.  
Pyro: Me two

Aqua: Me three

Mark: Me four

Jack: Me five

John: So it's six against one. What are you going to do now?  
Jeff: Fight at that underground arena.  
John: We win, Return to your home and forget all this.  
Jeff: I win, I take the mobs with me.  
John: I haven't gotten your name though.  
Jeff: Name's Jeff. Herobrine's Son!  
Andr and Cupa: *Gasp*  
John: Herobrine have a son?  
Herobrine: THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL BE WATCHING THE FIGHT IF MY SON FAILS THE MISSION, I'LL BE HAVING A LITTLE TALK WITH YOU!  
Jeff: Yes Father. I won't let you down!  
Herobrine: Proceed to this underground arena.

*They have no choice but to let the monsters show the way to the underground arena(I said monsters cause this guys are monsters)  
So the 6 prepare for the fight while Jeff is already waiting*

John: Ready guys?  
All: Yeah!  
John: Hit us with your best shot Jeff!  
Jeff: You guys should go first.  
*Inside his head*  
Jeff: To fell right into my trap.  
*Back to reality*  
John: Alright Let's GO!  
*John punched jeff and it was a falcon punch but he dogded it*  
Herobrine: I thought him that.  
John: Where the hell are you anyw-  
*As he was finishing his sentence, Jeff punched John and grabs him and throws him to Donny but donny blocked it with his shield of lightning*  
Donny: John! You'll pay for that. *He performs a move and gets a lightning fist*  
John: I'm alright.*Transforms to a lightning knight*  
Pyro: Aqua, Let's do the Special attack.  
Aqua: Alright!  
*They perform their mother and father's special attack which is the ball of darkness*  
Pyro: This is gonna suck!  
Aqua: Your the one that needed this to attack.  
Pyro: Whateves! Just hold my hand.  
Aqua: You said you'd-  
Pyro: I know what i said, That's why this is gonna suck!  
Aqua: Alright! *Grabs hand*  
Pyro: *Screams in terror* Then...REALEASE!  
*Meanwhile at Jeff's mind that herobrine can read...*  
Jeff: Dad i'm bored what else can i do?  
Herobrine: Just attack one of them, you dummy!  
Jeff: I'm pretty sure it's a tr-  
*As he tries to finish his sentence, He got stabbed by John's lightning sword,Punched by Donny's Lightning fist and got hit by the Ball of darkness*  
Jeff: *Breathes heavily*  
John: Surrender or Die!  
Jeff: ...  
*Inside of Jeff's head*  
Jeff: Now what am i gonna do?  
Herobrine: Just Transform!  
Jeff: The Devil Jin? Isn't that a bad idea?  
Herobrine: That's your last option.  
*Back to reality*  
John: Jeff?  
Jeff: *Stands up*  
John: I thought the fight was over.  
Jeff: It is over.  
John: It is?  
Jeff: FOR YOU! *Transforms into Devil Jin*  
John: What the?  
Jeff: ARRRRRGGGGGHGHHHhhHHH!  
John: Devil Jin!  
Jin: How'd you know it's me?  
John: I can see the red crystal. That's you.  
Jin: And my real name is not Jeff. It's Jin. The Devil's son!  
Cupa and Andr: And we thought it was Jeff. Because Jeff sounds like Jin.  
Jin: Whatever just attack you mor-  
*As he was finishing his sentence, A weird large sword got stabbed in his heart and a dagger was thrown in his crystal. Giving the 6 people time to attack so the 6 people did the same attack that they did last time*  
Jin: *Breathing heavily* You'll... Pay for that! Whoever...Thrown that. *Passes out and Vanished*  
John: Whoever did that, Come out! I know this place doesn't have traps!  
*Steps out of the shadows*  
Oliver: Hi!  
John: Who are you?  
Donny: Wait, Oliver?  
Oliver: Oh hey Donny.  
Donny: Weren't you programmed to patrol on Joshua's house?  
Oliver: Yeah and-  
John: Wait you know this guy?  
Donny: Yeah. His the new "Protector" of Joshua.  
John: Protector?  
Oliver: New guard of Joshua's House and Joshua.  
John: So your a robot?  
Oliver: Yeah. And also-  
*John's Phone ranged*  
John: I gotta take this. Hello?  
Joshua: Where's My robot?! His not completed to his codes!  
John: At my underground arena. He helped me protect us from Jin's attack.  
Joshua: That old thing? Can i talk to him? Insert your phone to his wire at the back of his head.  
John" Alright *Do what Joshua's Said*  
Oliver: Hey easy with that, That's short ranged!  
John: Hey i'm being told to what Joshua said.  
Oliver: If it's codes, Alright.  
John: It is codes.  
Oliver: SWEEET! I hope it's something sweet!  
John: Alright it's connected Josh.  
Joshua: Good! It may take a while so stand back John: Lucky it's in Speaker mode.  
Joshua: Alright Stand BACK EVERYONE!  
Oliver: *Getting Shocked but no Sound*  
John: Woah that's a lot of lightning.  
Donny: Want to touch it?  
John: What?  
Donny: *Shakes head* Woah. What'd i just said?  
John: You said you want to touch the lightning that's obsorbing codes inside Oliver.  
Donny: That'd be stupid!  
*Inside of Donny's head*  
Donny: Zeus, What the heck?! Your going to touch that Lightning?!  
Zeus: It's more fun isn't it?  
Donny: No that's stupid!  
*Back to reality*  
Donny: Anyway what are we doing?  
John: Waiting for olivers codes to be finished.  
Joshua: Done! Remove the plug.  
John: *Removes plug* How do you feel Oliver?  
Oliver: I feel that i really need to get back home.  
John: To protect Joshua?  
Oliver: Affirmative. So See ya!  
John: Wait, Did you helped us kill Jin?  
Oliver: The one that was transformed, Yes i thrown that sword and dagger.  
John: Thanks for helping us.  
Oliver: As long as i can help. Bye *Uses jetpack*  
All: BYE!  
*Meanwhile at Minecraft Nether...*

Eddy: Hold still Jin, This is going to hurt.  
Jin: I can't uncle. I'm angry at the one who thrown that sword and dagger.  
Herobrine: Maybe that place has traps.  
Eddy: Oh please. That place has no traps.  
Herobrine: How do you explain a sword stabbed at my son's heart and a dagger at his crystal?  
Eddy: Maybe it's-  
Ender guard: Sires! Walrider's coming!  
Herobrine: We don't have time! We must get that sword out of him.  
Walrider: Too late.  
Eddy: SHIT!  
Herobrine: Uhh... Hi sir. It's well that you come to my pala-  
*Examinines Jin*  
Walrider: What happend to him?  
Herobrine: It was those kids, You know John and his Friends?  
Walrider: I see... Setup the portal to reality, And i'll call them.  
*Back to Reality*  
John: ZZZ...  
*John's Phone ranged*  
John: In the middle of 10:00 p.m.! Hello?  
Walrider: Ahh John.  
John: Walrider! What do you want?  
Walrider: Just wanted to let you know that Next week, Prepare yourselves. Cause the fight between you and me, Is almost ready John: We're prepared.  
Walrider: Very well. Next week it is! *Disables call*  
John: Shit.  
*Back to Minecraft Nether*  
Walrider: Soon the world will bow down before ME!  
Herobrine: YOU?! I'M HEROBRINE! I'M THE POWERFUL ONE HERE SO I'M THE ONE RULLING THE WORLD NOT YOU!  
Eddy: Calm down guys!  
Both: Shut up Eddy!  
Jin: That's Enough of You WALRIDER!  
Walrider: Looks like your kid ain't half bad to be MY SON!  
Herobrine: OVER MY DEAD BODY! *Flame punches walrider*  
Walrider: Not bad for a NOOB!  
Herobrine: .NOT. ! *Flame punches Harder and faster*  
Walrider: Not bad. At least. Let's see if you can defeat SkelaSquid!  
Herobrine: Who's that?  
*Rumbling on the ground*  
Skelasquid: *Roars* I Skelasquid. I crush you weakling!  
Herobrine: WEAKLING?! *Flame hand laser*  
Skelasquid: HA HA HA! I Skelasquid Indestructable You no defeat me!  
Herobrine: Is that your weakpoint? the light in your chest?  
Skelasquid: HA! I thought you weakling is dumb!  
Walrider: You see Herobrine, I don't hire mercenaries, I create mercenaries. This one was my Third one!  
Herobrine: Wait who's the first and second?  
Walrider: Well-  
*Back at the Real world, Not at john's But at Joshua's*  
?: At last, I'm an evil GENIUS!  
Joshua: Well, without your help, i won't be able to build the Powers of the gods. Thanks to you Prof. Buttax

: Anytime, My boy anytime. And your still my nephew. Speaking of which, Where's pyro and aqua?  
Joshua: At John's Place, Why?  
: I'm just asking where they are that's it. What time is it?  
Joshua: Woah. I've been up for that long? it's 5:00 a.m : Well you should get some rest ma boy. You look tired.  
Joshua: You...Could say that.*Passes out*  
Prof. Buttax: .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! *Calls Herobrine*  
Herobrine: Hello?  
Prof. Buttax: The portal has been setup boss!  
Herobrine: Good work Thomas.  
Thomas: Thank you. I work for the palace remember?  
Herobrine: And i promote you as the new Captain of the Emperial army! You've earned it!  
Thomas: Thank you Sire! Thank you!  
Herobrine: You should head back to the palace.  
Thomas: Ok sire! *Disables call* Geesh. I should leave a pouch of portal dust to minecraft.  
*Now at John's place*  
John: *Yawn* Man i should meditate while i still can. Oh wait i should leave a present for Cupa.  
*So he bought a phone(Wait it's still 5:oo am WTF?!) and he rolled it with present roll paper or something like that and leaved at Cupa's Doorstep*  
*When cupa woked up*  
Cupa: *Yawn* I should see John to see what he's doing.  
*As she opens the door*  
Cupa: A present? Hmm... It's from John. Wonder what it could be? *Unwraps the gift* A phone?  
*Cupa's phone ranged she presses the green button*  
Cupa: Hello?  
?: Hi Cupa!  
Cupa: Who's this?  
Blazor: Names Blazor. A Blaze in Minecraft.  
Cupa: Uhhh... Hi?  
Blazor: I just wanted you to warn you about something.  
Cupa: What is it?  
Blazor: You, John and the others are in terrible danger. You'll get ambush by a Mercenary!  
Cupa: What are you anyway, rather than just a blaze?  
Blazor: I serve herobrine. But i'm a traitor. Shit gotta go!  
Cupa: But wait-. Strange.  
John: You could say that.  
Cupa: Did you heard everything?  
John: Yeah! Who was that on the phone?  
Cupa: He's name was Blazor. He said something about an ambush of this "Mercenary". Plus he did mention that he's a traitor and he serves herobrine.  
John: ...Did he mention a name?  
Cupa: No. In fact, he didn't mention what name it was.  
*John's phone ranged*  
John: Hello?  
Joshua: You guys should head over to my place, It's REALLY important.  
John: Alright. We'll get there.  
Joshua: Ok see ya! *Disables call* What the heck is this pouch of dust doing here anyway? *Sees note*  
What is this.  
*Reads note* Portal to the Minecraft Nether and his not my uncle? NEW CAPTAIN OF HEROBRINE'S ARMY?!  
Oliver: Sir Joshua, Your cousin and his friends are here.  
Joshua: Send them at the lab right now.  
Oliver: Yes sir.  
*Elevator going down to the lab*  
John: What are we here for?  
Joshua: This machine!  
John: What's it called?  
Joshua: Powers of the Gods.  
John: What does it do?  
Joshua: Can i use cupa for a second?  
John: Ok. Go ahead.  
Cupa: *Walks straight to Joshua* What is it?  
Joshua: What kind of powers do you want if you want it? Take your time on thinking. Once your done, Go to the capsule.  
Cupa: *Thinks* ...*Whispers to Joshua*  
Joshua: You sure you want that?  
Cupa: Yeah. I want to be the same as John.  
Joshua: Don't you think that lightning and creepers will make you a charged one?  
Cupa: Maybe I'll control it.  
Joshua: Maybe. Just get in the capsule.  
Cupa: Ok.*Goes to the capsule*  
Joshua: This might hurt a little so don't scream. I'm going to start in 3..2..1 START!  
Cupa: *Getting shocked and shaking body*  
*5 minutes later*  
Joshua: DONE! Let's see what she looks like.  
All: *Gasps*  
?: What?  
John: Cupa? Is that you?  
Cupa: Yeah? Why would you think that's it not me?  
John: You look d-different.  
Cupa: I'm still your girlfriend.  
John: Ok but look at the mirror.  
Cupa: *Looks at herself* I..I..I look... like a charged one.  
John: Blue hair rather than orange.  
Cupa: You could say that. Hey let me try something. *Forms a lightning ball and it works* WOAH!  
John: Rather than just getting yourself different, you have the ability to fight back now!  
Cupa: Lightning powers.  
Joshua: Hate to break your conversation, but look at this pouch.  
John: What's in it?  
Cupa: *Gasps* I know that pouch. It's a portal to Minecraft.  
Joshua: How'd you know?  
Cupa: I saw this one time when i was at my cave, They got this weird stuff that they brought from a portal and the mark of it looks like the walrider's brand.  
John: *Examinines Brand* That doesn't looks like the Walrider's brand, It looks more like the Crooked Man's brand.  
Joshua: He's right it looks like it.  
Cupa: Maybe Walrider and This so called Crooked Man, Are the same.  
*Meanwhile at the Minecraft Nether*  
Herobrine: What am i going to do. What am i going to do. What am i going to do!  
I can't make Walrider take my son!  
Eddy: How about you hire a Mercenary?  
Herobrine: That's stupid.  
Eddy: What about John and his friends?  
Herobrine: Hmm... Ok. I'm listening

Eddy: You get to make a deal with them and once they agree, You've got protection from your son.  
And i think they're tresspassing this place already.  
Herobrine: How'd you know that?  
Eddy: I can sense John's Lightning powers. Easy to be detected.  
Herobrine: Brilliant! So where are they now?  
Eddy: At hallway second floor and getting to barge in 3.2.1.  
*Someone barged in*  
John: There you are!  
Herobrine: John! Wait it's not what you think!  
John: So much for sending your son after us!

Will the deal be ever be agreed or not

NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. The Deal

Herobrine: John wait! Before killing me, I'd like to have a little deal.  
John: What's this deal all about?  
Herobrine: Protection from my son. Look i'm having trouble having friends with this Walrider guy, But his right. I'm a weakling He said that he would rule the world for his own sake.  
John: Your not a weakling, Your a strong man and you live for already-  
Herobrine: 600 years.  
John: And your brother Eddy live-  
Eddy: 599 years.  
John: Like you two, Your son lived like alot of years!  
Herobrine: Ha! Nah, It's only 300 years for him. Anyway the point is, I just require protection from Jin so he won't be taken away.  
Joshua: *Breathes heavily* Speaking of Deals... What's with all the heat in the Nether?!  
Herobrine: Eddy, Prepare the potion of Nether.  
Eddy: Give me the recipe.  
Herobrine: Here *gives recipe* Now make that potion! Meanwhile, Put Joshua at the couch.  
John: It's going to be ok Josh.  
*Meanwhile in reality*  
Donny: *Opens eyes* WOAH! Not that close Andr.  
Andr: S-sorry. W-what's with all the mess in y-your room?  
Donny: It's just laundry. Hey where's cupa and john?  
Andr: Dunno. I-i've searched their room and n-no one's there.  
Donny: There probably on a date or something like th-  
*Donny's phone ranged*  
Donny: Hello?  
Oliver: Donny! You need to get the rest of your friends here in the lab Donny: Why?  
Olvier: JUST GET HERE QUICK!  
Donny: Ok ok. Will get there.  
Oliver: Make sure you woke everyone up. EVERYONE!  
Donny: Ok! I'll get them.  
Oliver: Good! Be quick though. There's not enough time for you to wait.  
Donny: *Disables call* We should wake everyone up.  
Andr: H-how do w-we do that?  
Donny: Cover your ears. This wakes a lot of people. *Uses Airhorn*  
The people inside of John's house: WOAH!  
Pyro: Ok i'm UP!  
Aqua: *Same words*  
The rest: *Same words*  
Donny: EVERYONE GET UP!  
*Back to the Minecraft Nether*  
Joshua: Thank goodness i'm relieved! What was inside that potion?  
Eddy: You really don't need to know.  
Herobrine: His right.  
John: About the deal-  
Herobrine: Is it accepted?  
John: On one condition.  
Herobrine: Yes anything, Anything

John: You'll have to leave minecraft alone in peace and come with us in Reality.  
Herobrine: That's alot of baggage to move but ok.  
John: So it's a deal?  
Herobrine: Deal.  
Eddy: I can sense a few more friends of your John. One of them is your brother.  
John: Is it all of them?  
Eddy: Uhhh...Yeah. All of them.  
John: Hey that reminds me, Where's Jin?  
Herobrine: In his room. Don't disturb him though.  
John: Alright. Hey is there any parkour things here?  
Herobrine: There's this parkour that was used to be the soldier training area but now it's a parkour.  
John: Sweet!  
Joshua: Eddy, Where are they now?  
Eddy: Hallway C. 2nd floor.  
Herobrine: Their close.  
*Meanwhile at the other side of the palace*  
Blazor: Why do we have to be seprated. I didn't do nothing wrong to my brother.  
*Knocks on door*  
Blazor: Come in.  
Thomas: Hi your Royalness.  
Blazor: Just call me Blazor.  
Thomas: Anyway, The King wants to see you.  
Blazor: What does Dad needs from this time.  
Thomas: Not so sure Blazor.  
Blazor: Ok i'll be there. Oh and Congrats on your Promotion.  
Thomas: Thank you.  
*Meanwhile at Hallway C 2nd floor.  
Pyro: Man this place ain't half bad.  
Donny: You could say that.  
Jack: It requires a little entertainment don't you think Mark?  
Mark: You could say that.  
Pyro: Aqua, You feelin' alright?  
Aqua: Yeah. I'm *Breathes* Fine.  
Pyro: You don't look so good. *Grabs hand*  
Aqua: *Same thing*  
Jack: What the?!  
*As Pyro and Aqua holds their hands, They've been frozed(And when i say Frozed i meant they've turn into Ice)*  
*Meanwhile in Pyro's head*  
Pyro: What the hell just happend?  
?: You've been Frozen.  
Pyro: Who are you?  
Frost: Name's Frost.  
Pyro: New bloodfuser?  
Frost: Since you touch your sister, Yes.  
*Same thing that happend to Aqua's head but her name is Pyra, the bloodfuser of Aqua's head*  
*Then the ice Bursts. Creating a little explosion inside the palace*  
Pyro: Well that was anticlamatic.  
Aqua: Bro, You look DIFFERENT!  
Pyro: So do you!  
Aqua: I look light red-ish Pyro: I look Blue for some reason.  
Jack: Could someone tell us, What the fuck is going on?  
Pyro and Aqua: We don't know.  
Pyro: Since i'm blue, Let's see if i still have it.(Uses hand to ignite fire from his hand) It still works!  
Aqua: What about me.(Uses hand to make a water orb from her hand) Same thing!  
Pyro: Woah! My fire is totally blue and-  
*Meanwhile at the Living room*  
Herobrine: John, Why don't you and your cousin head upstairs and train Jin for me. He needs alot more strength to defend himself.  
John: Ok. Joshua, Come on.  
Joshua: Coming!  
Blazor: Father!  
Herobrine: Yes?  
Blazor: What'd you call me here for?  
Herobrine: I'd like you to meet these guys that wanted to train Jin. Hold on John and Joshua.  
Blazor: John and Joshua?  
John: Hi!  
Joshua: Sup. What's your name?  
Blazor: It's Blazor.  
John: *Grabs Blazor* How'd you know what cellphone did i bought for Cupa?! TELL ME!  
Blazor: Let go first please!  
John: *Let's go*  
Blazor: Jin told me... Everything. The phones, The undeground arena, Everything.  
John: Did you sent your son to spy on us again?!  
Herobrine: NO! Why would i sent him again there?  
Blazor: Weird... Anyway, You want to train Jin?  
John: Yeah.  
Blazor: Follow me.  
Herobrine: Don't go easy on him boys!  
*Meanwhile at Jin's room*  
Jin: So much for feeding Our three headed dog pet.  
*Knocks on door*  
Jin: Come in!  
Blazor: Hi!  
Jin: Oh. Hey Bro.  
John: Your his brother?!  
Jin: What are you doing here?!  
John: That doesn't matter. Look do you want us to train you?  
Jin: ...Yeah. I guess you could train me.  
Blazor: Great! Let's get started!  
*Meanwhile in the Minecraft Overworld*  
Walrider: So is it a deal?  
?: It's a deal. I haven't quite gotten your name though.  
Crook: It's Crook the Walrider. What's yours?  
Lance: King Lance of Palamira.  
Crook: I think i heard of that place before.  
Lance: If your heard that place, come with us. We know where that place is.  
Crook: Is that a kingdom?  
Lance: Yes. Also-  
*Meanwhile at the training room*  
Blazor: You ready?  
Jin: Yeah.  
Blazor: Let's do this.  
Jin: *Summons Fatty fat fats. jk. He summons Flame swordsmen* Go ATTACK!  
Blazor: Well this one's new.  
John: You could say that again.  
Blazor: Follow what i do. *He does that thing that goku did in DBZ Channeling energy. Then he raises his arms and the legs straight and then a weird orb has been channeled by his hands he moves his hands the left hand right the right hand left.  
Then he turns his hands up and gets a weapon and it's his dual flame swords.* Got that?  
John and Joshua: Yeah. *Do what Blazor did but this time...*  
John: I got a mace ball thing!  
Joshua: Is this a staff or a halberd?  
Blazor: I think it's both.  
Jin: GUYS! The prophecy Legends!  
Blzor: *Gasps* WHERE?!  
Jin: You three!  
John: Why us?  
Jin: Blazor, remember dad's stories?  
Blazor: Yeah.  
Jin: Your part of them.  
Blazor: So much for being a legend.  
Jin: We need to get to Quelaag.  
Blazor: Our god?! Isn't that a bit to hard?  
Jin: It's hard for you to talk to our God.  
John: Who's this Quelaag?  
Jin: The boss of The Nether. She owns everything except the palace.  
John: So she's like your god?  
Blazor: Exactly. To talk to her, Jin must summon a portal to her realm.  
John: Wait, What realm is that?  
Jin: The fire realm.  
Joshua: Wasn't that supposed to be in reality?  
Blazor: If you meant in the deep in the underworld, Yes.  
John: Wait, How'd you know this Josh?  
*Meanwhile at the Living room*  
Herobrine: I got to admit, Your right Eddy.  
Eddy: You could say that.  
*The rest of the other John's friends arrived inside in the Living room*  
Pyro: So much for a lot of furniture.  
Aqua: You could say that.  
Donny: Herobrine? Where are you?  
Pyro: Wait, This is his place?  
Herobrine: Ahhh. You guys have arrived.  
Eddy: Well at least you guys made it.  
Donny: How'd you know where coming?  
Herobrine: Eddy knows your powers, so he can sense it.  
Eddy: Example for Andr. She's in the...ARMORY?! Shit! what the heck?!  
Donny: Christ! We didn't know that she was left behind! Sorry.  
Herobrine: What's she doing now?!  
Eddy: She's just snooping around. If she finds YOUR weapon brother, We're SCREWED!  
Herobrine: Wait a minute, Your the ENDERMASTER! Try to talk her down.  
*Meanwhile at the Armory*  
Andr: T-this is a lot of weapons for a palace.  
*Eddy teleports next to Andr*  
Eddy: What are you doing?  
Andr: *Screams* Oh it's you sire. *Kneels*  
Eddy: You should head towards to the living room.  
Andr: Y-yes sir *Teleports*  
Eddy: *Teleports to the Living room*  
*Meanwhile in the Fire realm*  
Jin: Remember guys, Be nice to her. Say "Your gracefullness" at the end of your sentence, got it?  
John and Joshua: Got it.  
Jin: Good.  
Guards: HALT! Who dares enter Quelaag's Castle?!  
Jin: It is I, Prince Jin with My brother Blazor and Our friends. We come to speak the royal Highness.  
Guards: *Lifts Spears* *Open the door*  
Jin: Remember guys, Think Medieval.  
John: What makes you say that.  
Blazor: Cause she's more of a medieval person.  
John: Ok.  
All: *Kneels* All hail the Great Quelaag. The powerful Being that took over nether centuries now.  
Quelaag: Aaaaa. Blazor and Jin. You guys have changed.  
Blazor and Jin: Yes your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: And who are these two people?  
Jin: They are our friends. Your gracefulness.  
Blazor: The first one is John your gracefulness.  
John: All hail Queen Quelaag.  
Blazor: And the other is Joshua your gracefulness.  
Joshua: May we serve thy powerful one. Queen Quelaag.  
Quelaag: Hmm... So what are you here for?  
Jin: We came here for some advice about the Prophecy Legends your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: You mean the three powerful ones?  
Blazor: Yes your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: Show the moves then. If you mastered it.  
Blazor: Yes your gracefulness. Ok John and Josh let's show her majesty what we meant.  
*John Josh And Blazor Have done the move like they did last time in the training room*  
Quelaag: Hmm... A Royal blood, A Courageous one, and a smart one... Looks like it is true.  
All: That's what we meant your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: hmm... John and Joshua!  
John and Joshua: Yes your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: Stand up!  
John and Joshua: *Stands up* What is it your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: I will grant you flame powers for strength from your journey to Defeat the Menecing Crook.  
John: Who's this Crook your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: Crook the Walrider stucked in Minecraft.  
All: *Gasps*  
John: Wait, that's his real name your gracefulness?  
Quelaag: Yes. Anyway the powers. It's flames so if you have an extra attribute with you, you can combine it. *Creates the flame power orb*  
Here take this. Break it and the soul inside will let you have the flame powers.  
John and Joshua: *Breaks it* Woah! The Flame soul!  
Quelaag: How'd you know it's name?  
John: We're just certain what kind of soul was it your gracefulness.  
*The souls are now inside of John and Joshua's body*  
Quelaag: How do you feel?  
John and Joshua: AS strong as an oak Your gracefulness.  
Quelaag: Good! Now leave this place.  
All: All hail Queen Quelaag.  
*Leaves*  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Donny: A deal?  
Herobrine: Yeah and John accpeted it.  
*A portal has gotten inside the living room*  
Herobrine: WHAT THE?!  
John: Hi guys!  
Donny: John! *Hugs but...* What the hell?!  
John: What? something wrong?  
Donny: It's you that's wrong.

What happend to John?  
Did he got another bloodfuser?!

NEXT CHAPTER! (Joke: MY MOM TOLD ME THAT I DON'T HAVE A SOUL...THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE I WEAR SHOES ALL THE TIME.)


	15. John's Appearance

Donny: What the hell happend to you?!  
Blazor: It's the effect on the flame orb.  
Herobrine: Did you guys go to the Flame realm?!  
Jin: Yeah dad.  
Blazor: John, Joshua and I are the chosen ones and-  
*A mysterious wall climbing scout on top of the chandelier*  
Scout: Sir, John and his friends are in minecraft.  
Crook: What the fuck?!  
Scout: Yes sir. And it seems your "Future" Son has the ability to get to the fire realm.  
Crook: Man his son's amazing. Get back to HQ.  
Scout: Yes sir.  
Crook: *Disables call* I'm going to send Terentula to Ambush them.  
*Back down to the living room*  
Donny: His name's blazor?  
John: Yeah. What you guys mean i have red and blue eyes?  
Donny: Here use the mirror.  
John: *Gasps and Drops the mirror* WHAT THE?! Does this effect... Hang on i got to speak someone inside my head.  
*Meanwhile at John's head*  
?: DIE!  
Poseidon: YOU DIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!  
John: Woah woah woah woah woah HEY! *Grabs unknown person*  
Poseidon: Take THAT!  
?: Fuck off!  
John: Who the hell are you?!  
Bob: Name's Bob. The Flame soul.  
John: GREAT! New BLOODFUSER! *Lets go*  
Bob: What's with him?  
Poseidon: Don't know.  
Bob: Anything wrong?  
John: Look, It's just my appearance. Now i have two eyes. One is blue and one is red.  
Poseidon: I'm the blue one right?  
John: Yeah and Bob's the red one. I should get back to the real world.  
Poseidon and Bob: Alright See ya!  
*Back to reality*  
John: Anyways- What the hell you all staring at?  
All: *Points*  
John: What the?!  
*Someone Barged in*  
?: *Roars* Spiders. ATTACK!  
John: Shit! Everyone, Fight them!  
*As they fight, The Three Chosen ones uses their abilites but this time...*  
Blazor: WOAH! A GIANT SWORD?!  
John: A MALLET?!  
Joshua: Still had the same thing. *Weird power of lightning came off of his Staff* Woah WHAT THE HELL?!  
*As they complain about their weapons, Quelaag's voice got in the fight*  
Quelaag: Your weapons have been changed, Chosen Ones So good luck fighting with these new ones.  
Blazor: Lucky i can lift the sword.  
Cupa: Take that *Zaps* and that *Zaps* and This! *Summons lightning Sword*  
John: *Heartbeats rapidly* Woah.  
?: Huh?! *Punches john in the face using tentacles*  
Donny: What the hell?! this guy has tentacles?!  
Joshua: Wait a minute, I know that Monster.  
?: If you've been reading mythology in reality, You know me.  
Joshua: *Gasps* NO! WHY HIM?! TERANTULA YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Terantula: that's right!  
*Meanwhile back in Reality*  
Skelasquid: Me crush weakling! Where john and Weakling friends?!  
Crook: Skelasquid, Abort the mission, Abort!  
Skelasquid: Ok sir. *Vanishes*  
*Back to the minecraft nether*  
Herobrine: LEAVE MY PALACE!  
Cupa: DON'T EVER COME BACK!  
ANDR: I'M WITH HER!  
Terantula: Hmm...*Gasps* Reatreat! REATREAT!  
Cupa: John, Donny, Pyro, Blazor, Chase after them!  
4: Got it!  
Terantula *Looks behind* Oh SHIT! *Clones*  
John: He...  
Joshua: Cloned. Everyone, Split up!  
*Meanhwile at Blazor's Pursuit*  
Blazor: Uncle Eddy, can you sense terantula's energy?  
Eddy: There's four of them so i can't tell which is which.  
Blazor: Damn it!  
Eddy: Wait what hall are you in?  
Blazor: I'm not sure, In first floor i think?  
Eddy: Wait. I can sense a powerful energy.  
Blazor: Wait i can sense it too!  
Eddy: It looks like he's retreating is making him more powerful and i think your in the right direction.  
*Meanwhile at John's Pursuit*  
John: Motherfucker! Got you know!  
Terantula: Nope. In fact *Vanishes before he get's pound*  
John: What the?!  
*Meanwhile at Joshua's Pursuit*  
Joshua: Take this!  
Terantula: I don't think so *Vanishes*  
Joshua: Wrong one!  
*Meanwhile at Pyro's Pursuit*  
Pyro: Take my Flaming ice balls!  
Terantula: NOPE! *Vanishes*  
Pyro: HUH?!  
John, Joshua and Pyro: Blazor has gotten the real one! I'm sure!  
*Meanwhile in Blazor's Pursuit*  
Terantula: *Stops by a wall* no. no no no no no no NO NO NO!  
Blazor: No more running.  
Terantula: Please don't kill me!  
Blazor: No more ambushes.  
Terantula: I'm begging you!  
Blazor: No more tentacles. *Cuts tentacles off of his back*  
Terantula: ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
Blazor: TELL ME WHY YOU AMBUSHED US!  
Terantula: Crook's orders...was to eliminate...John and his friends...I need healing potions.  
Blazor: Fine. But you should tell the rest and other shit on what's going on. *Carrying Terantula in His arms*  
John: You got him?  
Blazor: Yeah and his still got a lot to explain.  
*Meanwhile in the Living room*  
Herobrine: I hope they get this "Terantula" Guy.  
Blazor: We got him.  
Herobrine: Good! Wait why are you carrying him?  
Blazor: He's still have alot to explain Dad.  
Herobrine: Ok then.  
Joshua: I should heal him.  
John: I don't think so Josh. You may be an expert in suergury, But not in minecraft.  
Eddy: I should get the potions.  
Terantula: *Coughs blood*  
Blazor: *Wipes it off with a towel* Your gonna be alright and once you feel ok, tell us what's going on.  
Terantula O*Coughs*K.  
Eddy: Got the potions. *Searching* Here it is! Take it. *Throws it at Blazor*  
Blazor: *Catches it* Here drink this Terantula: *Glugs* Thanks. I feel better now.  
Blazor: Tell us what's going on.  
Terantula: Crook got this Huge HQ thing going on at this place called the Palamira Kingdom. The plan was to eliminate the threat,  
Meaning killing John and his friends. Skelasquid, The top Mercenary, Was now the top soldier and was trying to find John and his friends.  
But the mission got aborted since one of the scouts, who's on top of that chandelier, saw John and his friends. But that's not all of the plan.  
Once the threat has been neutralized, They have to take Jin away from Herobrine's arms. Leaving Herobrine Weakless.  
Herobrine: How'd he know that i was going to be weak once i lose Jin?  
Terantula: Not so sure. They also we're going to launch a nuclear weapon thing once the portal to reality is open.  
John: what time do we have left to stop it.  
Terantula: What time did he mentioned in reality?  
John: 2 years and 5 months.  
*Meanwhile at the walrider brothers*  
Jack: Man. Dad would not want to send more ambushes while he didn't noticed us.  
Terantula: Yeah so anyway- WHAT?!  
Mark: What are you looking at?  
Jack: Stop staring us!  
Terantula: Prince Jack and Mark?! Why'd you left the Palace?!  
John: Wait, You know these guys?  
Terantula: Crook's Evil Sons!  
Jack: Well, It's nice to be friends but-  
Mark: We have to get back to the overworld. SEE YA! *Both Vanishes*  
John: They we're spying on us?!  
Terantula: They we're cursed. Jack was put in to some kind of Darts that was black and his brother was inside him.  
John: So that's how i survived that gunshot.  
*Meanwhile at HQ Palamira*  
Crook: Make sure you bring John and his friends back alive.  
Jack: Hello father.  
Crook: Jack? How'd you got out of the darts?  
Mark: He got out by some mortal Dad and his name was John.  
Crook: The threat?! Hmm... Alright, Atleast you guys are out of that place.  
Jack: Man it's hot in the Nether.  
Crook: Just follow the servants and you'll get to your rooms.  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
John: So there are Three WalriderS?  
Terantula: Yeah and His Crook, Jack and Mark. Crook has two sons. Jack and Mark.  
Donny: Did he just sent them to spy on us?  
Terantula: Since you shot those Black darts, Yes.  
Donny: Damn it.  
Terantula: I also had info about that Black darts. They're curse darts. That's the name of the black darts.  
Joshua: No wonder i can't find the name.  
Terantula: Once those black darts are shot by a mortal, they are cursed by the visions.  
John: What do you mean?  
Terantula: Meaning they can see you either way. In third person or First person, Eyes or anywhere on the part of the body.  
John: Anywhere?  
Terantula: Except your disposal system.  
John: You mean both the-  
Terantula: DON'T SAY IT!  
John:...  
Terantula: Anyway, I wish to join your group,John.  
John: Wait, Why?  
Terantula: Your going to need a guide if your going to enter the depths of the HQ.  
John: Hmm... We have to know if there's traps there so your hired.  
Terantula: Thanks. *Tentacles have grown back at his back* Now i'm back in Buiz.  
Donny: Well that was literally weird.  
John: You could say that again. Speaking of which, Where's cupa?  
Eddy can you sense her energy?  
Eddy: uhhhh...She's not in the NETHER!  
John: Where is she?!  
Eddy: She's being held captive... Near the overworld portal...Guarded by Nagas Joshua: Wait what?  
Eddy: Nagas. You know those land and sea dwellers.  
Donny: I think i read books about them. They're this half human half fish was it?  
Eddy: That's the one.  
John: Wait. How come i snoop around the palace but there was no portal?  
Eddy: Herobrine knows the way to the secret portal.  
Herobrine: She must've seen the suspicious book in the library.  
John: Suspicious book?  
Herobrine: It suppose to be my favorite book when i was a kid, but since i saw that it was now set as a secret passage door to the portal,  
I never touch the book again.  
John: Then cupa found it right?  
Cupa: What'd i found?  
John: CUPA?! What the?! Eddy i thought you said she's not in the nether. what the hell?!  
Eddy: Wait, NO! i did say she's not in the nether. This one has got to be a... wait a minute. A fire attribute?  
John: I'll handle this *Removes masks* WHAT THE?!  
?: Um... Hi?  
Blazor: Blazette?! Sis?!  
Blazette: Bro?! *Hugs but...*  
Blazor: OW! hey what the AHHHH!  
Blazette: What's wrong?  
Blazor: YOUR HUG! IT BURNS!  
Blazette: *Lets go* What's the matter with my hug?  
Herobrine: You know this girl?  
Blazor: Yeah. She's my sister.  
Herobrine: Don't tell me it's a blaze.  
Blazor: Yes dad.  
Blazette: He's your dad, bro?!  
Herobrine: Wait, She's your sister?!  
Blazor: Yeah dad, She's my sister.  
Blazette: You lefted me to rot until i died from water. But now i'm back and i'm a half breed of water and flame.  
Pyro: Just like us. Ain't that right sis?  
Aqua: Yup. Just like us.  
John: Eddy, Locate cupa again.  
Eddy: Uhhhh... SHIT! No no no no!  
John: What's wrong?  
Eddy: Your going to get yourself pissed off. She's been relocated back to the HQ.  
John: WHAT?! We have to save her!  
Donny: I'm with him.  
Terantula: Your going to need a guide.  
John: So it's just 3?  
Blazor: You have flame powers remember?  
Terantula: I can open up a portal straight to the HQ.  
John: Wait why not mention sooner?  
Terantula: No one ask me.  
All: Terantula?!  
Terantula: And i'm still hurt. I'm sorry.  
John: Just open that portal and let's just save cupa.  
Blazor: John, Your eyes. Are glowing!  
Terantula: It's the curse! Close your eyes!  
*Meanwhile At HQ Palamira*  
Jack: I can't see SHIT!  
Crook: What makes you say that?  
Jack: I think his asleep.  
Crook: Damn it! Will never get any info from him! Ok you can stop using him.  
Jack: Alright.  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Terantula: I think it's gone. Open your eyes.  
John: *Opens eyes* Is it gone?  
Terantula: Yeah.  
Blazette: You didn't introduce me to your friends Blazor.  
Blazor: Oh yeah. This is John.  
John: Hi!  
Blazor: That's Donny, John's brother.  
Donny: Hello!  
Blazor: That's Joshua, John and Donny's brother in law.  
Joshua: Greetings.  
Blazor: Those guys are Pyro and Aqua, John, Donny, And Joshua's Cousins.  
Pyro: You remind me of my sister aqua.  
Aqua: You remind me of me.  
Blazor: This guy is Jin, My brother.  
Jin: Hi. I'm also a Devil.  
Blazor: And that's my dad, Herobrine.  
Herobrine: Blazor, Can i have a word with you?  
Blazor: Sure pops.  
*When they we're going to have a word at the kitchen*  
Herobrine: Why didn't you told me that you have a sister?!  
Blazor: My mind was blanked when i was a kid! But still i remember that i have a sister.  
Herobrine: How'd you know that?! Your mind was blanked when you we're a kid!  
Blazor: I must've been having flashbacks.  
Herobrine: ... Let's just get back to the living room.  
Blazor: Fine.  
*Meanwhile at the HQ Palamira*  
John: This is for CUPA!  
Terantula: SHHH! You'll get yourself some attention.

Will they ever save CUPA?!

NEXT CHAPTER! 


	16. The Rescue

John: Terantula, What do you see?  
Terantula: Just some guards.  
John: Let's kill 'em!  
Terantula: Woah don't *Grabs john*  
John: We have to save her!  
Terantula: Look i know you want your girlfriend and all, but you need to listen.  
John: ...  
Terantula: These guards are Pursuer's elite forces. Once they spot you, the entire Kingdom will be alerted.  
Donny: Who's this guy again?  
Terantula: Pursuer. An elite knight that had red glowing eyes at his helmet and can fly.  
John: Wait, Donny wasn't that supposed to be the boss in Dark souls 2?  
Donny: Yeah. Why would crook summon this guy?  
Terantula: ...*Snaps* Unless he wants more troops!  
John: Dang. How do we fight him?  
Terantula: You can't. You need to sneak past to them.  
Donny: Or a distraction.  
Terantula: That could work too.  
*Meanwhile in Cupa's chamber.  
Cupa: You Monster! YOu MONSTER!  
Crook: Call me all you want, But that doesn't saves you.  
*Back at the Pillars of the watch tower in HQ Palamira*  
John: This sneaking to the Kingdom ain't half bad.  
Terantula: STOP!  
John and Donny: *Stops walking* what is it?  
Terantula: I can sense... SHIT! HIDE!  
John and Donny: *Hides from the barrels*  
Terantula: *Turns into a sword*  
John: A sword?  
Terantula: What? It's cursed!  
Guard: Got to need a new weapon. HEY! A Sword! *Chops to bits*  
Terantula: And that's how it's done!  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Pyro: I should help out John.  
Aqua: Me too.  
Herobrine: You don't know what it's like.  
Thomas: Sir herobrine!  
Herobrine: Yes?  
Thomas: A message from Queen Quelaag.  
Herobrine: ...A Meeting? alright. Jin can you open up a portal to the fire realm.  
Jin: ok dad.  
*Back at the Black Market*  
Terantula: You guys can get out now.  
John: What's with all these guards patrolling in the middle of day time?  
Terantula: They are suspecting me on what happend. Since i joined up with you guys.  
*Rumbles on the ground*  
John: What was that?!  
Terantula: I think it's-  
?: For Freedom! For Blood! For Glory! Men, ATTACK!  
Army: CHARGE!  
Terantula: I think it's the Palamira's enemy.  
John: Who is it?  
Terantula: Dunno.  
*Meanwhile in Cupa's chambers*  
Crook: Yes? ...WHAT?! Ok fine Fight them all off.  
*Back at the Black market*  
Terantula: Wait, I think she's near.  
John: Really?! WHERE?!  
Terantula: That wall over there is not made of cement.  
John: *Breaks wall* Woah!  
Terantula: She's in... Downstairs.  
John: Let's go down.  
Terantula: Be wary of traps.  
Donny: What's that supposed to mean?  
Terantula: It means that crook setup some traps so we can't get to Cupa.  
John: Wait how'd you know that?  
Terantula: All traps are made up of Crook's Brand. So that we can sense what traps was that.  
John: Wait i can sense it too.  
Donny: Me too.  
Terantula: See? Wait...SHIT! His coming!  
John: Who?  
Terantula: CROOK!  
Donny: What do we do?!  
Terantula: Go upstairs but be wary of traps.  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Pyro: Argh!  
Aqua: Pyro what's wrong?  
Pyro: What time is it?  
Joshua: In reality.. I'd say 7:00 p.m Pyro: I...Need to get to a balcony.  
Herobrine: Go upstairs head straight left and you'll see the balcony.  
Pyro: Thanks...*Heads upstiars*  
Aqua: I think i should follow him. To see what's wrong with him.  
Blazor: You could say that.  
*Meanwhile at the balcony*  
Pyro: Argh! ARRRRRGH! *Roars* *Transforming to an unknown monster*  
Aqua: PYRO?!  
Pyro: Aqua? What the hell are you doing here?!  
Heobrine: What the hell is- MONSTER!  
Pyro: No it's me PYRO!  
Blazor: I don't trust him.  
Aqua: Back off! *Creates water/fire Shield*  
Herobrine: Your helping that monster?!  
Aqua: IT'S PYRO OK?! NOW BACK OFF!  
Pyro: Thanks sis. For believing me.  
Aqua: That's what brothers and sisters are right?  
*Back at the near Traps that are upstairs*  
Crook: Man this takes forever to get to the surface.  
What the hell?! A broken wall?! *Repairs wall with dark powers* Must be a creeper while the fight between The Palamiras and The Gladiators. I'd better get back to the surface.  
*When Crook left*  
John: Woah that was close.  
Terantula: The gladiators.  
Donny: That's the name of the attackers?  
Terantula: Yeah. Let's just go to the bottom.  
John: Got it.  
*Back at minecraft Nether*  
Herobrine: Every 7:00 p.m , you turn into a Demon?  
Pyro: This is what a demon looks like?  
Blazor: Yeah. Just like Jin.  
Jin: I'm a Devil not a Demon.  
Aqua: There's a difference right?  
Jin: Yup.  
*Meanwhile in Cupa's chambers*  
Cupa: SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!  
John: We're here!  
Cupa: JOHN!  
John: CUPA!  
Terantula: Wait! NO!  
John: What is it?! there's no Traps! and- What the hell?!  
Donny: You guys sense that energy?  
Cupa: It's not mine.  
Terantula: It's either Pursuer, or the traps.  
John: I'm going to go with Pursuer.  
?: WHAT THE HELL?! SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!  
Terantula: That's Pursuer! Chase after them! I'll Bust cupa out.  
John: No! You chase him. You know this place better.  
Terantula: Your right. *Chases pursuer*  
John: Alright. How do we do this?  
Donny: I can sense traps everywhere.  
John: Wait i have a summonning spell. It's the decoy body. *Summons Decoy body* I command you to save that prisoner from her chambers.  
Body: Yes sir. *walks towards the Cage but all traps are triggered killing the fake body*  
John: THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!  
Cupa: NO TIME TO CELEBRATE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
Donny: I'll handle this! *Creates Lightning key* And...There. It's open!  
Cupa: John! *Hugs*  
John: *Same thing* Glad your safe.  
Terantula: We don't have much time! I'll open up a portal back!  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Herobrine: Cursed by a ring? Can i take a look at it?  
Pyro: Sure. *Shows hands*  
Herobrine: Hmm... Eddy, Can you take a look at this ring?  
Eddy: Hmm... Wait isn't that the Transformation ring?  
Herobrine: Yeah. It's called the Demon's Ring?  
Eddy: I guess.  
Pyro: What do you know all about this ring?  
Herobrine: It said that you transform into a Demon every time you have pain inside your head.  
Pyro: What types of pain?  
Herobrine: The most common is stress, But mostly is your death.  
John: We're back!  
Cupa: What's with all these stuff?  
John: Joshua?  
Joshua: What?  
John: Did you just do this?  
Joshua: The lights and equipment, yes but the rest of these stuff, no.  
John: These are your stuff Herobrine?  
Herobrine: Yes.  
John: Who's that monster?  
Aqua: It's Pyro.  
John: How'd he-  
Herobrine: Transformation.  
John: By what?  
Pyro: By this ring.  
John: Wait, Didn't you wear that in the ballroom dance since you where 16?  
Pyro: I did. But when i decided to remove it, It won't come off!  
Herobrine: It won't come off? Hmm... Eddy, search the Kitchen and see if we have any ring removers.  
Eddy: Got it.  
John: Are you hurt Cupa?  
Cupa: Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for rescuing me.  
John: Speaking of which, How'd you got to the overworld?  
Cupa: I went to this library to read a book. I found a book that was interesting and then it triggered a contraption to open up a secret room.  
And it was there i see the portal to the overworld. When i was supposed to not get in, Someone pushed me. I can barely see what it was.  
John: What does it look like.  
Cupa: Like blazor, it's a blaze but it's white.  
Blazor: That Son of a bitch!  
John: You know that blaze?  
Blazor: He was my best friend. His name is Carlos. We made a deal about no more trolling people. Since he broke our deal, The only way to end this, is to kill him.  
Eddy: I got it! The Ring remover lotion.  
Herobrine: Give me that. You might want to cover your nose.  
Pyro: Why is that?  
Herobrine: The lotion stinks like hell.  
Pyro: But this place is hell.  
Herobrine: What i meant is in reality hell.  
Pyro: Oh. *Covers nose*  
Herobrine: Good. *Uses lotion*  
Blazor: Oh god! *Barfs*  
John: *Smells* OH! *Covers nose* That's what it smells.  
All: *Covers nose*  
Herobrine: Done! Try to remove it.  
Pyro: *Removes ring* It worked!  
Herobrine: You should wash your hands now cause the stench is almost reaching the entire palace.  
Pyro: Ok. *Heads towards the kitchen*  
Herobrine: You can stop covering your nose now guys.  
All: *Stops covering nose*  
John: What kind a smell was that.  
Herobrine: Like i said, It's smells like reality hell.  
Pyro: Done. What's wrong with the Overworld?  
John: Wait a minute, Joshua is this your world?  
Joshua: What makes you say that?  
John: You said last time that you where building a castle and a black market with some extra mods and mobs.  
Joshua: Yeah i did say that. And i also said that i will make a kingdom and it's called palamira kingdom. And i decided to make a Palace in the nether.  
John: This is YOUR world Joshua! YOUR WORLD!  
Joshua: I'm surprised to be inside my own Minecraft world. And herobrine must've taken over the Palace.  
Herobrine: While you weren't looking.  
John: You let him live?  
Joshua: Hey, He has 2 kids. I can't kill him there since he's now a father.  
Herobrine: Hey you spared my life, I'll return my debt soon. If i can at least.  
John: What the?! Did you guys see cupa was?  
Donny: Nope.  
John: Eddy, Can you track her down?  
Eddy: On it. Uhhh...OH NO!  
John: What?! She left again?!  
Eddy: No, It's the palace life source! She's obsorbing all of it's energy. If the Palace's energy has none left, Then-  
Joshua: The Palace might Explode and can get into LAVA!  
Eddy: Exactly! Wait how'd you know?  
Joshua: This is my world. I know everything what's going to happen before not after.  
John: Where's the life source?!  
Eddy: At the basement.  
Andr: I can teleport us there.  
John: Do it quick! *Grabs andr's hands*  
Andr: *Teleports to the basement*  
Cupa: Such powers. Such amazing powers.  
John: Cupa, STOP!  
Cupa: *Stops*  
John: How'd you got here?  
Cupa: Another passage but this time pressure plates.  
John: Man, stop wondering off the palace for christ sake.  
Cupa: Sorry. I just like exploring that's all.  
Andr: Hate to break your conversation but i think we need to get back to the surface.  
Cupa: Lasts one's a rotten egg! *Runs fast to the surface*  
John: I don't think so! *Lightning Speed*  
Andr: I can just teleport *Teleports to the surface*  
First!  
John: Second!  
Cupa: What?!  
John: Your the rotten egg.  
Cupa: Gosh darn it.  
John: Hey maybe you'll do better next time.  
Terantula: Oh shit.  
John: What's wrong?  
Terantula: *Shows staff*  
John: What the?!  
Terantula: It's from my Clan. I should talk to them.  
John: Your clan?  
Terantula: Long story. See ya *Heads straight to the balcony*  
What is it sir?  
?: I see that your having quite a good time in the Nether.  
Terantula: M-master Shen?! I really am having quite a good time master.  
Shen: Good. The clan is still fine. I just called to see who's with you.  
John: Who's that your calling?  
Terantula: OH GOD! Master i don't think i can hear you *Crrrrk* Can you hear me *Crrk* Master? *Disables call*  
Shen: Terantula? Hmmm...  
Terantula: WHAT THE HELL JOHN?! YOU ALMOST GOT ME FIRED!  
John: Sorry. I didn't that was your boss.  
Terantula: That was MY MASTER AND- ARRGGH!  
John: You ok?  
Terantula: Yeah. I'm fine. I need to cool down.  
John: Why would y-  
Terantula: Stop. Stressing me out.  
John: But-  
Terantula: I said STOP! Argh! *Transforms into something*  
?: ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!  
John: What the hell?!  
?: This why i don't get stressed.  
John: You look like slenderman.  
Slenderman: I am Slenderman.  
John: *Gasps* *Covers face*  
Slenderman: Why are you covering your face?  
John: Cause you might suck my soul.  
Slenderman: Heh. That was fake. I can suck people's souls manually not automatically.  
John: *Removes hands* Oh thank god.  
Herobrine: What was that? WHAT THE?!  
John: NO! Don't attack! It's terantula.  
Cupa: Which? That guy?  
John: Yes. Just don't attack him.  
Herobrine: Fine. We won't.  
Slenderman: Oh thank god.*Transforms back to Terantula*  
Terantula: I really don't want to eat souls if i'm in my orginal position.  
John: Your basic position?  
Terantula: Yeah. I'd rather eat meat.  
John: We should head to the overworld.  
Herobrine: And get yourself buttkicked by the Palamiras?  
John: No. So we can fight them.  
Herobrine: That's stupid.  
*But then a mysterious purple cloud has entered the palace. Trying to find Herobrine.*  
?: WHERE ARE YOU HEROBRINE?!  
John: Who was that?  
Herobrine: SHIT!  
John: Who is it?  
Herobrine: It's-  
*Barges in the Living room*  
Donny: What the fuck?!  
?: WHERE'S HEROBRINE?!  
Blazor: FUCK OFF!  
*Heads upstairs*  
?: THERE YOU ARE!  
*It trys to get in Herobrine's body but...*  
John: NOOOOO! *Jumps towards the direction of the purple ghost hitting John rather than Herobrine*  
Cupa: JOHN! *Goes to john* Are you ok?! Speak to me!

What happend to John? Did he had a curse?

NEXT CHAPTER! 


	17. The Curse(Finale part 1)

Cupa: Can you cure him?  
Herobrine: Hmm... Let's take him to the living room.  
Terantula: I'll handle this. *Carrys John with his tentacles*  
*Meanwhile at the Living room*  
Donny: WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!  
Blazor: I think it's-  
Donny: JOHN! WHAT HAPPEND TO HIM?!  
Herobrine: He saved my life from Kagemaru(The pronouncation is Ka and then gey and then maru)  
Donny: Who's that?  
Blazor: The one that went upstairs.  
Jin: Dad's wizard. EVIL WIZARD!  
Joshua: Weird.  
Donny: Anyways what happend to John?  
Herobrine: Kagemaru got inside if him when he was supposed to get inside of me.  
Donny: Than that means-  
Herobrine: His inside in John's body. If he wakes up, Kagemaru will have full control inside of his body.  
Donny: What are we going to do?!  
Herobrine: We cure him.  
Eddy: With alchemy and Rituals.  
Herobrine: You still remember that room?  
Eddy: Duh! You maybe older, but i can still remember what room was that.  
Donny: GET HIM TO THAT ROOM OR I'LL EXPERIMENT YOU INSTEAD!  
*Meanwhile in Jon's head*  
John: Jesus Christ! Ow!  
Poseidon: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
Bob: TELL US WHO YOU ARE!  
Kagemaru: Fuck..Off.  
Poseidon and Bob: NOT TELLING WHO YOU ARE?! THEN TAKE THIS! *Punches*  
Kagemaru: Nice move. Now my turn! *Throws a cloud*  
John: HIT THE DECK!  
*The three people rolled out then BOOM!*  
*Back to reality*  
Herobrine: You guys should stand back. It's going to get ugly. Eddy, Do the ritual words!  
The ritual words:  
Phantom float,  
Phantom burst.  
Kagemaru the spirit,  
Kagemaru the worst.  
Come out of this boy's body,  
And let you float back.  
To the ghost realm of hell,  
With a Heavy rice sack.  
Donny: Rice sack?  
Cupa: *Laughs*  
*Back at John's head*  
Poseidon: LEAVE THIS BOY'S BODY!  
Kagemaru: NEVER! *Throws another cloud but...* WHAT THE?!  
*A portal has spawned in*  
Kagemaru: I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY YOU FREAKS! *Sucks in the portal*  
*Back at reality, hands have gotten out of John's body*  
Kagemaru: ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! *Gets thrown out in John's body*  
Donny: MOTHERFUCKER! *Kicks in the stomach*  
Kagemaru: OW!  
Donny: TAKE THIS!*Punches in face*  
Kagemaru: OUCH!  
Cupa: THIS FOR ALMOST KILLING JOHN! *Zaps*  
Kagemaru: AAAAAHHHHHH! *Breathes heavily*  
Herobrine: Had enough?  
Kagemaru: Yeah. I'll stop attacking.  
*John wokes up*  
John: CHRIST! That was close.  
Cupa: John! *Hugs*  
John: *Same thing* What time is it?  
Joshua: I believe its- WOAH! I forgot that the nether always screws up time. So i can't tell what time it is.  
John: DAMN!  
Kagemaru: Look herobrine, This is not what it looks like, but-  
Herobrine: BUT WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL ME WITH YOUR PURPLE CLOUD?!  
Kagemaru: It's not like that! There is going to be in ambush here in the palace.  
Herobrine: How'd you know that?  
Kagemaru: I'm half spy half wizard. I can sneak in when ever i want.  
*Meanwhile in Palamira kingdom*  
Lance: The plan is almost complete sir!  
Crook: Good! Once the final Soldier has been created, I can now open the portal to reality, AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Herobrine: So much for part assassin.  
Kagemaru: Hey! I'm still that assassin to you know!  
Herobrine: Why don't you assassin this guy?! *Shows photo*  
Kagemaru: Where'd you get that?  
Herobrine: Nevermind that but listen- *Get bumped by John*  
John: Could you assassinate Crook?  
Kagemaru: CROOK?! THE HALF BROKEN BONED AND HALF WALRIDER DUDE?!  
John: Yeah.  
Kagemaru: I may assassinate people, but not dark attribute people!  
*Back at Palamira Kingdom*  
Crook: Is the portal to reality ready?  
Engineer: Yes sir.  
Crook: Thanks to you Alonzo, your men in reality will get paid and so do you. Soon all Mortals will now OBEY ME!  
Alonzo: Thanks.  
Crook: Now to send them a warning to John.  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Jin: This is why i don't add lava with water.  
John: Wait you're *Laughs* STUCK?! *Laughs*  
Jin: My foot is stuck, so yeah.  
John: *Laguhs*  
Jin: STOP LAUGHING AND GET ME OUT OF THIS!  
John: I can't! Except for the laughing part, but i can't get you out.  
Jin: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT NOW?!  
Joshua: I'll handle this. *Pops out a diamond pickaxe*  
John: When did you get that?  
Joshua: Remember the mines?  
John: Oh yeah. You where lucky.  
Jin: JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
Joshua: *Breaks obsidian* There.  
Jin: Finally!  
*A Cannonball breaks the walls*  
Herobrine: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
John: It looks like a bomb.  
Joshua: HIT THE DECK!  
*BOOM*  
Attackers: Surrender your friends and you too John!  
Herobrine: Who are those guys?!  
John: WHAT THE?! Joshua?  
Joshua: Yes?  
John: Don't tell me you added the gang members mod on?  
Joshua: Why would i add that "hard to kill the gang" mod on? It's hard for me to get them.  
Herobrine: Maybe another ambush?  
Kagemaru: This was the ambush on what i was talking about.  
John: Wait, is that the Yakuzas?  
Joshua: They're not alone. They're with the maffia.  
Donny: Look! The triads!  
John: And the bikers too?!  
Joshua: Than that means.  
Donny: The Most wanted in America is in minecraft?!  
John: Why is Alonzo want us dead?  
Herobrine: I think Crook sent them.  
John: NO WAY! It's impossible! Alonzo come from the Reality realm not in Minecraft!  
Herobrine: Unless of course he has a pouch to open a portal to reality.  
Eddy: And i think that was the last pouch.  
Herobrine: HOW CAN YOU SENSE THAT?! YOUR IN THE NETHER!  
Eddy: Hey! I'm half of dad side remember?!  
Herobrine: Well y- wait. I sense it too!  
Eddy: See? What'd i tell ya.  
*Suddenly, a demon has flown to the Palace*  
Demon: PALADIN! PALADIN! PALADIN!  
John: WHERE?!  
Joshua: His talking about me.  
Donny: JESUS! Don't tell us that you added the factions mod on did you?!  
Joshua: It's so awesome, i can't stop thinking that i should download it. (Seriously guys, Can someone add the factions mod on singleplayer? When i said factions, I meant the Paladin, The pirates, The demons(Only found in the Nether)The Yakuzas, Any Factions that can join with some requirements)  
Donny: And what faction did you joined?!  
Joshua: Paladins.  
John: We're so screwed! Paladins fight demons GOD DAMN IT!  
Joshua: Don't you know Paladins have swords and wings? *Transforms into a Paladin* I'll fight him off.  
Herobrine: GOOD! Cause i'm not! I don't want to betray our rules.  
John: Rules from what?  
Herobrine: From the fire kingdom. Me and my sons are fire attribute. Eddy, however is an enderman, so i don't know what his attribute is.  
Eddy: Actually it's half fire and half enderman and also the king of the end.  
Herobrine: I forgot the mention that.  
Eddy: Really?!  
*On the fight between Joshua and the Demon*  
Demon: I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN!  
Joshua: I'M NOT MOTHER-*sWINGS SWORD* FUCKER!  
Demon: TAKE THIS! *Throws a fireball*  
Joshua: *Blocks with shield* FUCK YOU! *Stabs Demon*  
Demon: you'll...pay for...that. *Vanishes*  
Joshua: No one can kill a paladin. *Lands on the Palace balcony and transforms back to his old self*  
John: You got him?  
Joshua: Yeah.  
Donny: What class are you in anyway?  
Joshua: Soldier.  
Herobrine: We need to get to the overworld NOW! Bring everyone!  
John: Why?  
Eddy: I just sense more enemies in the Palamira kingdom. One of them is that so called "Alonzo"  
Joshua: TOLD YA!  
John: NO WAY!  
Donny: Why would he even be here?!  
Herobrine: DOESN'T MATTER! Let's just get everyone to the overworld!  
John: GOT IT!  
*Meanwhile at the Palamira kingdom*  
Crook: Prepare the defenses! JACK! MARK!  
Jack and Mark: What?  
Crook: I want you guys to lead the army that is preparing for the attack of threats.  
Jack: Got it!  
Mark: Alrighty then!  
Crook: Mark, take alpha squad. Jack, come with me.  
Mark: Ok! *Goes to alpha squad*  
Jack: what do you need?  
Crook: I know these guys are tough, but you need to protect the portal to reality so we can invade the WORLD!  
Jack: Ok dad.  
*Back at Minecraft Nether*  
Herobrine: Ready guys?  
All: YEAH!  
Herobrine: The army of quelaag's domain, ARE YOU READY?!  
Army: YES SIR!  
Herobrine: THEN LET'S GO!  
Captain of the Army: CHARGE!  
*Everyone went to the portal*

In the next chapter...  
John: YOU BETRAYING SON OF A BITCH!  
?: FUCK OFF JOHN!

Donny: No one can survive this! *Forms a giant Lightning bomb*  
Andr: DONNY DON'T!

Crook: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	18. The Battle(Finale part 2)

Previously, on the last chapter.  
Cupa: Can you cure him?  
Herobrine: Let's take him to the living room.

Kagemaru: Nice try. Now it's my turn *throws a cloud*  
John: HIT THE DECK!  
*Boom*

Engineer: It's almost ready sir.  
Crook: Thanks to you Alonzo, your men will get paid and so do you. Soon, the world will be at my hands!

Herobrine: CHARGE!  
And now to the next chapter.

Herobrine: Today, we don't fight as fire and lightning. Today, we fight as one! Prepare for the charge! READY?!  
All and Army: YES SIR!  
Herobrine: CHARGE!  
Gunman: Defensive Postions! *Shooting with his gun* Gunman: FIRE IN THE HOLE! *Throws grenade*  
Wizard: DIEEEEEEE! *Casts a flaming ball spell*(Note this wizard is on the outside of the Palamira castle)  
Cpt. of the Army: We're pinned downed Herobrine! We need reinforcements!  
Joshua: I'll take care of this. *Blows horn*  
*Meanwhile somewhere where no man has ever entered in the skies*  
Cpt. of the Paladins: THE HORN HAS BEEN BLOWNED! SEND IN THE PALADINS!  
*Back at the battlefield*  
John: WHAT THE HELL IS JOSHUA DOING?!  
Donny: Dunno. Still we need to get in to the castle before-  
*Explosions*  
John: TAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKK!  
Donny: SHIT!  
Herobrine: What is that contraption?!  
John: It's called a tank!  
*Explosions*  
Donny: It was supposed to be use in the battle in the 1940s until it was over.  
Herobrine: How do we destroy it?!  
John: We either use force, or the explosions that he could get.  
Herobrine: What's the meaning of number 2?  
Donny: We use gunpowder combining with raw explosives like dynamite.  
John: Or grenades or rockets.  
*As soon as they we're complaining on how to defeat the tank, the paladins have arrived*  
Sgt. of the Paladins: What's the troule Commander Joshua?  
Joshua: We need help on defeating the Palamira kingdom's troops.  
Sgt. of the Paladins: Ok. But first, let's call upon the people of Chaos kingdom.*Blows horn*  
Joshua: Wait, weren't they hostile? So we can attack then?  
Sgt. of the Paladins: Not anymore and yes you could attack now.  
Joshua: Ok. ALRIGHT PALADINS! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!  
Paladins: YES SIR!  
Joshua: CHARGE!  
Gunman: I need more ammo!  
Paladin: TAKE THIS!*Slashed the gunman*  
Swordsman: (Note this guys are on the battlefield) We're pinned down Sir! Pinned down!  
Cpt. of the Swordsman: JUST KEEP PUSHING! I think they're retre-*Gets slashed in his head by a Paladin*  
Swordsman: CAPTAIN! YOU! SHOOT THAT PALADIN!  
Gunman: On it! *Shoots but gets stabbed by Blazor*  
Blazor: Take that!  
*Meanwhile in the middle of the battlefield*  
John: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!  
Donny: Wait, Joshua mentioned that he added the Flans world war II pack mod on. And i still remember that he gave me a willy's jeep.  
John: Oh yeah and he said that you filled that cargo with guns and gas.  
Donny: Yup! Let's spawn it in shall we? *Spawns Willy's Jeep*  
John: Looks more of a Humvee than i willy's jeep.  
Donny: Oops. Wrong vehicle that i just said.  
John: Close enough. *Gets in the Humvee's Machine gun*  
Donny: Let's pop up the trunk shall we? *Opens trunk* Oh i forgot i had grenades too. *Grabs Lee enfield and M16* Here catch this M16 your going to need it once we get inside. *Throws M16 to John*  
John: Thanks. Now get in. Oh and we should get Cupa, Andr and Joshua.  
Donny: But there is only- oh nevermind.  
John: JOSHUA!  
Joshua: What? *Sees Humvee* Oh yeah i forgot that added that mod.  
John: Listen, you still know how to fly that plane?  
Joshua: Yup. why?  
John: Use that to kill the gunners on top of those towers.  
Joshua: Good thinking! *Spawns in the airplane and gets in*  
John: Use your guns and use your rockets.  
Joshua: Yeah yeah i know that! *Flys*  
Donny: Ok. Than whose going to cover our ass?  
?: Need some help?  
John: Rambo?! What the hell are you doing here?!  
Rambo: I'm part of the chaos army don't you see?!  
John: *Sees army* It looks Military-ish.  
*Than a radio is calling in the front*  
Joshua: Come in Donny, Come in Donny! Do you hear me?  
Donny: Yes i can hear you, Joshua.  
Joshua: Good. The man outside your humvee is going to help us. Plus they're from the reality world.  
Donny: They?  
Joshua: He has an army on by his side.  
Donny: *Sees army* Oh i see it.  
Joshua: You should get going cause i see Cupa and Andr fighting for there lives.  
Donny: GIVE US THOSE COORDINATES WHERE YOU LAST SAW THEM!  
Joshua: Ok. I'm sending it. DONE!  
Donny: The other side of the castle.  
Joshua: Also they're almost screwed.  
Donny: Why is that?  
Joshua: The army that was supposed to fight back is in this coordinates so i don't think they can hold back much longer.  
Donny: Shoot those fuckers down if you can.  
Joshua: Wouldn't that kill Cupa?  
Donny: Well just...KILL THOSE BASTARDS GOD DAMN IT!  
Joshua: You said so.*Flys to the coordinates*  
*Meanwhile at Cupa and Andr's Situation*  
Andr: I guess this is the end huh?  
Cupa: NO! THIS IS NOT THE END! *Channeling Lightning energy* THIS IS WAR! *Lightning explosions* *BOOOM*  
Joshua: WHAT THE?! *Calls Donny to the radio* Donny!  
Donny: Yeah what's up?  
Joshua: I saw cupa did something awesome!  
Donny: What happend?!  
Joshua: I think she did an explosion.  
Donny: A WHAT?! *Increases acceleration*  
John: Whoa what's with the speed?!  
Donny: Joshua said that he saw an explosion on cupa's coordinates.  
John: Son. of. a. BITCHES! *Faster firing rate*  
Donny: *Arrives at the coordinates* What the hell?!  
Cupa: Hi guys!  
Andr: S-she-she exploded an-and-  
John: Calm down Andr. Can you tell us what happend?  
Andr: C-cupa and i we're trapped from the army b-but she was so angry that she uses her powers to create an explosion. Killing all the army in one shot.  
John: Than that means, the wall is broken so we can sneak in!  
*As the fight continues, The word was spreading quickly. All the factions to Joshua's world is now attacking the Palamira kingdom*  
Cpt. redbeard: Avast ye scurvy dogs! We thy pirates are now taking thy castle's loot to us! CHARGE!  
Pirates: ATTAAAAAAAACK!  
Gen. Artemis: We will fight this Monstrosity! Destroy the castle!  
Soldiers: SIR YES SIR!  
*The rest of the factions say the same thing. Even the Demons from the Nether specially zombies(Note these zombies are from both l4d and l4d2). Some factions want the loot, while others want them dead.*  
*Back at the broken wall*  
Gunman: NEED MORE AMMO!  
Gunman: Grab that LMG!  
Gunman: Ok!*Grabs LMG* TAKE THIS! *Shoots*  
John: How do we get in?!  
Joshua: I added the cloack mod on. Everyone use this cloaks!*Throws cloaks*  
All: *Uses cloacks but john*  
Joshua: JOHN! USE THE CLOAKS!  
John: HOW ARE YOU ADDING THIS MODS?!  
Joshua: I had the auto installing mod on.  
John: DUDE THAT COSTS SO MUCH LAG!  
Joshua: But if you're real, there is no lag.  
John: But if it's computer, SO MUCH LAG?!  
Joshua: Exactly! Now put on that cloak.  
John: Alright *Puts on cloak*  
Yakuzas: *Speaks Japanese*  
Translator: WE WANT REVENGE! WE WANT YOUR HEAD CROOK!  
Crook: DAMN IT!(Note there is no meanwhile. There outside. The yakuzas of course) There is no need for you YAKUZAS!  
Yakuza leader: *Speaks Japanese*  
Translator: FUCK YOU TOO CROOK!  
Crook: *ROARS Feriously*  
John: What the hell was that?!  
Joshua: Sounded like a dinosaur John: Or a dragon.  
Joshua: I swear to god i didn't added that mod! You do realize that dinosaurs spawn in the overworld.  
Donny: Let's just get inside.  
Gunman: I'M OUT OF AMMO AGAIN!  
Gunman: Throw a molitove!  
Gunman: *Throws Molitove*  
Soldier: *Arrives at the broken wall* What do we do sir?  
Srgt. of the Soldiers: Flank them! Shoot those bastards down!  
Soldiers: YES SIR! *Shoots*  
Soldier: Take cover! *Throws a grenade* *BOOM*  
Donny: Looks like we got some company. *Uses radio*  
*Meanwhile at the battlefield*  
Herobrine: FUCK ALL OF YOU *Slashes swords to the Gunmen towers* *Radio calling*  
Donny: HEROBRINE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!  
Herobrine: With what?!  
Donny: The soldiers at the back of the castle.  
Herobrine: Alright we're coming. Me and my men will try to defeat those assholes.  
Donny: Better be quick! Cause the soldiers are entering the castle.  
Herobrine: Ok ok.  
Donny: Watch out for ambushes.  
Herobrine: OK! We'll get there.  
Donny: GOOD! Good!  
*Back at the broken wall*  
John: Why'd you call Herobrine?!  
Donny: We need back up on getting up on that tower. OH SHIT! *Uses radio*  
Herobrine: What is it this time?!  
Donny: Bring your sons, Pyro and Aqua too.  
Herobrine: Got it! *Disables call and enchants a spell*  
Donny: So we're getting in right now.  
All: Alright.  
John: Let's do this!

Next time on the Monster in Reality.  
John: SHIT THIS MONSTER! HE'S SO POWERFUL!  
?: *Roars*

Jack: Welcome John!  
Mark: To your doom!  
Jack: We'll finish you off with one hit.

Crook: So you made it!  
John: I'll kill you! FUCKER!  
(I know it's short, but i'm saving the rest on the next few chapters) 


	19. The Castle(Finale part 3)

Previously, On the Monster in Reality.  
Herobrine: Today we fight as one! CHARGE!  
Army: ATTAAAACCCCKKKKK!

Joshua: We sneak in so no one can see us once we get in with this cloaks. Use these.  
All: *Uses cloaks*

Factions: ATTACK!  
Yakuzas: *Speaks Japanese*  
Translator: WE WANT YOUR HEAD CROOK! NOT YOUR GOLD!  
Crook: Damn it!

And now to the chapter.

Joshua: I think we're in.  
Donny: Take off the cloaks then.  
All: *Takes off cloaks*  
John: Yeah. We're in alright.  
Cupa: Look! It's a tape thing.  
Donny: A tape recorder? *Examinines note* Play me?  
John: Must be Crook. It has to be. Play it.  
Donny: *Plays tape recorder*  
Crook: If you are listening to this, then welcome to the first floor. Each floor has three mercenaries in it. The third floor you'll be facing is my sons and skelasquid. So good luck on this first one!*Stops right there*  
Donny: Really?!  
John: Well we got no choice but to fight those mercenaries.  
Joshua: MORE FIGHTING! GREAT! JUST GREAT!  
*Then a blast got in the door*  
John: WHAT THE HELL?!  
Blazor: Hi guys!  
Jin: Did we miss everything?  
John: Nope. We're just starting!  
Herobrine: JOHN! I need you to get here for a little something to give you.  
John: Umm...Ok? *Walks to Herobrine* What is i-  
Herobrine: *Bites neck*  
John: OWWW! What the hell?! *Punches Herobrine*  
Herobrine: *Holds face* Ouch. That didn't hurt.  
John: Why'd you do that for?!  
Herobrine: You need the powers of half darkness to fight off Crook.  
John: What the fuck?! That hurt like he- *Lowers voice* What the my voice!  
Herobrine: CONTROL THE POWER OF DARKNESS! COME ON!  
John: URRRGHHHHHH! *Controls the power of darkness* *Roars* *Breathes heavily*  
Herobrine: What do you feel.  
John: The power of darkness rised from his slumbers. *Shakes head* WHOA! What'd i just say?!  
Herobrine: You said the power of darkness rised from his slumbers with the low voice. And i think it's working!  
Blazor: Uhh dad? Why'd you come up with that idea?  
Herobrine: Cause he needs the power of half pure evil.  
Jin: DAD! You do realize the deal!  
Herobrine: HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?!  
Jin: Remember when you gave me the order to feed Cybereus?  
Herobrine: You'd overheard that?  
Jin: Yeah.  
*Meanwhile in John's head*  
?: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
John: Who the fuck are you?!  
Boris: Name's Boris. The dark attribute and that voice! I see you've controlled.  
Poseidon and Bob: Because of us!  
Boris: So much for invading the body! Oh well. Like Herobrine said, You need the power of darkness to defeat crook.  
John: Don't tell me i got a third eye?!  
Bob: Actually. Not only, OW! There is a third one, but it looks like i'm wiping out of existence *Coughs and falls to the ground*  
John: Don't die man! DON'T DIE!  
Bob: It's too late. But there is a bright side!  
John: What is it then?  
Bob: Dark attribute people are like Fire attribute but more powerful. Weakness is Water, Not light!  
John: How are you dieng?  
Bob: My cousin's powers are more powerful and aggresive to fight back *Coughs*  
John: Who's your cousin?  
Bob: B*Coughs* Boris. *Dies*  
John: Rest in Peace Bob.  
Bob's Spirit: Hey guys!  
John: WOAH! Are you now a ghost?!  
Bob's Spirit: Yes! Now that i'm free, I just need to get out of your body. *Floats* I'll see you later John.  
All: BYE!  
Bob's Spirit: Goodbye Cousin!  
Boris: So long! I hope i'll visit your house sometime!  
Bob's Spirit: I hope so too! *Leaves*  
*Back to Reality*  
Donny: John must be talking to his Blood fusers.  
Cupa: I sure hope so John: *Blinks* What'd i miss?  
Herobrine: Did it work?  
Blazor: *Examinines face* Yes i think so! Your other eye turned into Dark purple.  
John: And i think the red one is gone right?  
Herobrine: Yup! Your fire attribute fusers must've passed away.  
John: How'd you know that?  
Herobrine: I read people's minds. Specially Deep within it.  
Joshua: CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR LIKE AN HOUR!  
John: *Stares button* What button is that? *Points*  
Donny: OK! LOOKED EVERYWHERE IN THIS CASTLE BUT THERE WAS NO BUTTON THERE BEFORE!  
John: *Examinines words on the wall* "Press me?" What?  
Donny: Press it then.  
John: *Presses button*  
?: Welcome to the first level of the castle! Each level has three mercenaries! On the third floor, You'll have to fight my sons and skelasquid. So good luck fighting on this level! Cause you need it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Stops*  
Donny: Each floor has three mercenaries?  
John: He aslo said that these mercenaries are tough as a rock.  
Cupa: We should face them now.  
Herobrine: Guys, we should turn around now!  
John: Why? You scared?  
Herobrine: NO! What i meant was, The mercenaries are behind us.  
All: *Looks behind*  
John: This guys look tough.  
Mercenaries: We will introduce ourselves then we fight.  
John: Ok.  
Iron: Names Iron Golem.(Note this iron golem is in dark souls) Iron for short.  
Kickman: Names Kickman.  
Andre: And mine's Andre.  
Mercenaries: Prepare to fight!  
Andre: TAKE THIS! *Uses hammer* *Ground shake*  
John: Wha-What's happening?!  
Iron: TASTE MY BLADE! *Uses axe and slash but missed* DAMN IT!  
Kickman: I'm going to call My swat team!  
Joshua: I don't think so! *Uses LMG and shoots*  
Kickman: No. *Falls to the ground and dies*  
Andre: So much for th- *Slashes from the head by Donny*  
Iron: *Gets Nervous* PLEASE! LET ME GO! LET ME LIVE!  
John: *Picks up Andre's hammer* No. We'll never let someone live. Specially a mercenary! *Uses hammer to the head of Iron And Pound it to the ground*  
Donny: That went easier than i expected.  
John: You could say that again.  
*Suddenly the ground starts to shake and begins to be carried to the second floor like an elevator*  
John: WHAT THE?!  
Joshua: Don't Panic guys. It's just my redstoned Elevator.  
Donny: You've built this castle?  
Joshua: This is my world remember?  
John: Umm guys?  
All: Yeah?  
John: There is another button. And it says the same thing like the other one.  
Donny: *Presses it*  
?: I see you've made it. GOOD! Now the next one's going to be tougher. You need to fight A lot of zombies(Note this zombies are l4d and l4d2) To unlock the third level.  
You guys prepare yourselves cause you need to kill one Tank and one Witch to proceed. So good luck! Also, These zombies are pro mercenaries. *Stops*  
John: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
*Suddenly mysterious goo is being added to the platform*  
Donny: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!  
Joshua: Bile.  
John: DISGUSTING!  
Cupa: What is bile?  
John: *Whispers to Cupa*  
Cupa: EWWW! THAT'S REALLY DISGUSTING!  
Joshua: Don't complain now! Cause the zombies are here.  
John: EVERYONE USE YOUR POWERS TO DEFEAT THESE ZOMBIES! JOSHUA, DONNY, AND I ARE GOING TO USE OUR WEAPONS!  
All: Alright.  
Joshua and Donny: Well that's great!  
Herobrine: ZOMBIES! *Uses pyromancy*  
Donny: Christ! *Uses Lee enfield*  
Hunter: *Screams and grabs Blazor*  
Blazor: GET OFF ME!  
John: Hunter on Blazor! *Shoots*  
Donny: AAAHHHHHH!  
John: SMOKER! *Uses M16*  
Cupa: AHHH A FAT ZOMBIE!  
John: CUPA GET OUT OF THE WAY FROM HIS BARF!  
Cupa: *Runs far away from it*  
John: Sleep tight BOOMER! *Uses M16*  
Boomer: *Boom*  
Cupa: I think that's all of them.  
John: No. The recording button thing says we need to fight a Witch and a tank.  
Herobrine: Are those two shadowed people the witch and that tank?  
John: Where? *Turns around* Yup! The big guy is the tank and the wedding dressed lady is the witch.  
Tank: *Roars loudly*  
Witch: *Screams*  
After 30 minutes of killing the tank and witch...  
John: MAN THOSE GUYS ARE TOUGH!  
Donny: You could *Breathes heavily* say that again.  
*Then the elevator has been activated again*  
John: Going up!  
*Then they arrived at the third floor*  
Jack: So you guys made it. Welcome!  
Mark: TO YOUR DOOM!  
Both: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Skelasquid: ME WANT CRUSH WEAKLINGS!  
John: FUCKERS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Jack: We'll see.  
Mark: At least you suck at fighting.  
Jack: FUCK OFF!

Next time on the Monster in Reality.  
Crook: No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
John: Quit yo whining and fight us!

John: DONNY!  
Donny: Let's just *Coughs blood* Get back to the real world.

Author: Forever together and not always a stupid moron. (Words of life)  
Note the final chapter is the emotional chapter cause one will die. 


	20. The End

Previously on The Monster in Reality.  
John: HUNTER ON BLAZOR! *Shoots*

After 30 minutes of Killing the tank and witch...

John: GOING UP!

And now for the Final Chapter...

Jack: So we finally meet.  
Mark: Let's fight!  
Skelasquid: *Stomps and Uses fists to shake the ground*  
John: WOAH! What the hell?!  
Jack: Take this! *Dark flaming punch on the face*  
John: OUCH! Well taste my blades! *Performs weapon ability but this time he got a...* WOAH! Crescent Blades?! My Favorite!  
Mark: Take this! *Dark flaming rapid kicks* Donny!  
Donny: *Blocks* Take this then! *Gets Lightning Balls and throws at Mark*  
Skelasquid: Me crush you Joshua! *Falls to the floor but missed Joshua*  
Joshua: Hmph! Pathetic! *Uses Sticky Stick on his weakpoint* I got yo Heart BITCH!  
Skelasquid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Turns into remains of mobs*  
Joshua: One down, Two to go!  
Jack: *Breathes Heavily* You've gone a bit stronger than i thought you'd be.  
John: Take this then! But first. *Fills Crescent blades with holy water* Now Taste MY BLADES!  
Jack: NOOOOOO! *Get stabs and dies and vanishes*  
Mark: BROTHER! *Same results to Jack*  
John: That went easy than i expected.  
Then the elevator has now gone into the final level.  
Crook: I see you've made it past.. Wait, Where's Jack and Mark?  
John: There Dead!  
Crook: No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
John: Quit your Whining and fight us!  
Crook: You motherfuckers. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JOHN! *Points at John but not at John, He points at Cupa and was supposed to blast him to the heart but now it's cupa* DIEEEE!  
John: CUPAAAAAAA!  
Cupa: *Gasps*  
*Then suddenly, A mysterious figure blocked the way and it was Donny*  
John: DONNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Donny: Saving your girlfriend! *Grabs Cupa and throws Her to John*  
John: *Catches Cupa* DONNNYYYY!  
Donny: TAKE ME INSTEAD! *Gets hit by the lightning to his heart* *Gasps* *Falls to the ground*  
John: NOOOOOOO!  
Donny: *Breathes heavily and rapidly* Go...Kill...Crook...  
John: Stay with me man!  
Herobrine: Drink this!  
Donny: *Glugs* That may heal me a little bit but *Coughs blood* you need to kill crook and we need to get back to reality. *Coughs blood*  
John: You'll be fine. *Wipes blood off with a towel* YOU MOTHER FUCKER!  
Crook: Hah! You think you have the power to defeat me?! I'd like to see you how to kill me!  
John: EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS! INCLUDING YOU BROTHER!  
All: *Covers ears*  
John: Good.  
*He Breathes very deep and exhales then and let loose a*  
John: *Very Loud Shriek*  
Crook: AHHHHH! MY EARS! THEY'RE BURNING! AAAAHHHHH!  
John: *Strengthens Shriek*  
Crook: AAAHHHHHHHH! *Explodes head*  
John: *Stops and Breathes Heavily*  
All: *Uncovers ears*  
Donny: Woah! *Coughs* That was powerful. *Coughs*  
*Then a Spirit floats from Crook's body*  
Crook's Spirit: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF CROOK THE WALRIDER!  
Joshua: I DON'T THINK SO! *Throws a sucking a spirit block thing*  
Crook's Spirit: WHAT?! NOOOO! *Gets sucked in*  
Joshua: Your my new testing subject Crook! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
John: DONNY!  
Donny: Let's just *Coughs* Get back to the real world.  
John: Are you packed Herobrine?  
Herobrine: The Palace block is always with me. One touch of this block and the Palace will be with me.  
John: Ok then. Let's go.  
Cupa: John! Your brother is pretty much Heroic and such.  
John: Yeah. He sometimes become nice *Carrys Donny* Joshua! Use that final pouch to the portal to reality.  
Joshua: Ok. *Uses Pouch of dust to the portal of reality* There.  
John: Let's just hope we go to my house.  
Herobrine: Wait! I just wanted to say my last words of Minecraft.  
John: Ok.  
Herobrine: GOODBYE MINECRAFT! HELLO REALITY!  
Andr: I'm not going. I'm staying.  
Cupa: *Hugs Andr* Goodbye then.  
Andr: *Same thing* Yes, this is Goodbye.  
John: Let's go Cupa.  
Andr: Bye!  
Blazor: I'm staying too!  
Herobrine: What? Why?  
Blazor: I have to look out for my sister.  
Herobrine: Hmm.. Very well then. Plus your now the king inside my Palace.  
Blazor: And my sister is the Princess?  
Herobrine: Yes.  
Joshua: We don't have much time! The portal is closing.  
John: Ok so. BYE ANDR! BYE BLAZOR!  
Blazor and Andr: BYE!  
Eddy: GUYS! I'M COMING WITH YOU!  
John: Alright!  
*Everyone stepped in to the portal and they appeared in John's House*  
John: We're back at my Place!  
Donny: *Coughs heavily and breathes heavily* Put..Me in my..Room.  
John: Everyone! Follow me!  
*As they followed John, They made it to Donny's room*  
Donny: John, Before i passed away, *Coughs* Could you call Cupa for me?  
John: Cupa, Come here.  
Cupa: Sure. *Walks to Donny* What is it?  
Donny: John, I've read your diary. You said you wanted to make Cupa as your wife.  
Cupa: What?  
John: It's true. I just. Can't be sure if you want to or not.  
Cupa: I...I...I do want to become your wife.  
John: I thought you might say no.  
Cupa: Why'd i say that? I'm your girlfriend and i love you.  
John: I love you too. Well it's night time. So i don't think i will be able to marry you.  
Donny: There is time you know.  
John: Really?  
Donny: Yes. Do you, John Anderson the 2nd, Chose Cupa to be your beloved wife?  
John: I do.  
Donny: And do you, *Coughs* Cupa, Chose John to be your beloved husband?  
Cupa: I-I do.  
Donny: Then i pronounce you too. Man and Wife *Coughs* You may kiss the bride.  
*Like Donny said, They kissed with their lips together*  
Herobrine: Such a touching moment.  
Jin: I never felt an emotional feeling before. Now i felt it.  
Pyro: Maybe one day, You'll also get a girlfriend Jin.  
Aqua: Pyro's right.  
Jin: Oh Shut up you too.  
Donny: *Coughs Heavily* My last few words are: Never become greedy and never become evil forever from your marriage John. I'll miss you. *Dies*  
John: *Sobs* I'll miss you too brother. *Closes Donny's eyes* *Cries*  
*After 10 Minutes*  
John: Rest in Peace Donny. *Sobs*  
Cupa: I'm sure Donny will love you too.  
John: I sure hope so *Stops Crying* *Hugs Cupa*  
10 years later...  
John: Come on son! You can make a ball of water!  
?: I don't know dad. I'm not that tough yet.  
John: Just try it! Try and believe in yourself!  
?: Umm. Ok then. *Creates a ball of water successfully* I did it dad! I did it!  
John: That's my boy!  
Cupa: BOYS! LUNCH TIME!  
?: Come on Dad! Come on!  
John: Ok. Ok son. Wash your hands before eating son and change your clothes too!  
?: Ok dad!  
Cupa: So how'd it go?  
John: Pretty much ok.  
Cupa: I think he's getting stronger and stronger when ever he grows up.  
John: Yeah. Our son Donny might be even tougher once he's a teen.  
Cupa: He's still ten, John. Maybe not really.  
John: Maybe.  
Donny: I'm done dad.  
John: Ok then Let's eat!  
Author: Forever together and not always a Stupid moron(Words of Life)

Thanks for reading my fanfic! I'll be sure to Create a new story. 


End file.
